Yours, Rafael
by ThatOCLady
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO ARCHIVEOFOUROWN. This is a series of short fluff chapters with Rafael Barba and an OFC. ADA Barba is heading home through Queens, NY, when an unlikely savior makes his night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, long time no see. This story is also available on ao3 under the same title. I am really into _SVU_ these days, so I'll be updating daily. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

He remembers why he hates this neighborhood. Filth and garbage on the streets, hobo fires burning, everyone looking shady as hell - it was no place for a body to live in. He had survived worse though. So had his childhood friend Emanuel, on whose urgent request Rafael had set foot into the worst part of Queens. The situation was tricky but Rafael was sure he could save his friend's neck. His major concern at the moment was finding a cab back home.  
 _'Perfect timing for my phone's battery to die'_ , he thought.  
Could have called an Uber then. He thought it unlikely that he would find a taxi at the witching hour with a driver who wouldn't rob him. Just as he thought of trouble, trouble walked towards him with its head bowed, eyes staring.  
Rafael sighed and raised his hands as the hooded man held him at knife point.

"Take it easy"  
"Shut up", the guy growled, "Gimme your wallet and your watch. Right now!"  
"You don't have to shout"  
Rafael retrieved his wallet, slowly and with his eye on the assailant. The man had such restless eyes.  
"You got a pocket watch too, right?"  
Rafael stopped halfway in getting his wrist watch off.  
"What?"  
"I bet it's gold. Give it to me"  
"Why would I have a pocket watch? I am giving you my wrist watch"  
"Shut up!", the guy held the knife to his throat, "Gimme your pocket watch"  
Rafael asked, his tone nothing but condescending,  
"Did you just snort a line or something? Either that or you're quite stupid. Why would I carry two watches?"  
Any further harm was prevented by a woman's yelling. She pointed her gun at the guy and shouted,  
 **"NYPD! DROP YOUR WEAPON! DROP IT RIGHT NOW!"**  
The guy took his chances with running away, without any of Barba's belongings.

Rafael was relieved to see the man disappear into the dark alleys. He turned to the woman.  
"Officer, I tha..."  
She was shaking. The adrenaline was making her quake like a tong. Barba asked,  
"Are you all right? Officer?"  
She informed him,  
"I am not a cop"  
He stopped short of reaching her, scrutinizing the gun she held in her shaking hands. If his new friend had stopped to take a look at the copper's gun, he would have eaten his shoe. The woman had just saved ADA Rafael Barba by brandishing a hairbrush as a gun. Rafael would have laughed if she weren't in such a state.  
"It's okay. He's gone. Calm down", he tried.  
He lowered her hairbrush-holding hands. She was breathing through her mouth.  
"Oh god. I could have shot him", her words were a whisper.  
Rafael controlled the urge to laugh again.  
"You couldn't have. It's a hairbrush. Not that it wasn't used to its full potential"  
The woman looked down at her hands and the hairbrush. It was clear that Barba's savior had suffered a shock, however mild.  
"Let's get you home", he offered, "Where do you live?"  
"C-couple of blocks away. I'm fine. I can go by myself"  
"No, you helped me. I must see you get home safe. Come"  
As he laid an arm across her shoulders, drawing her close to provide support, a thrill coursed through Rafael. The moonlight fell on the side of her face. It showed to him the pretty, albeit excited, specimen of a woman. He joked on removing his arm from her shoulders.  
"If it's a long walk, you might need to wield that hairbrush again"  
"Saved"  
"What?"  
Her eyes fixated on his face. She spoke,  
"I _saved_ you, didn't just help you"  
"Ah", he said, "Semantics"  
"Not at all. And what were you thinking, calling the guy stupid and all?"  
"I'm just having a bad day, I guess"  
"And the right person to take that out on is the guy mugging you, of course"  
The roll of her eyes preceded Rafael's smirk. He enjoyed banter. The woman did not wait for his repartee though.  
"Who walks through Queens alone at night, dressed like this?", she eyed his expensive coat and shoes, "Is it your first time here?"  
"Not really", he was curious, "Do _you_ always walk alone through here at midnight?"  
"No", she looked away, "It's my first time"  
After taking a right turn together, she gave him her hand.  
"Annie. You are?"  
He shook it,  
"Rafael"  
Annie smiled, oblivious to how much the sight fascinated him. She pronounced it like the Spanish do.  
"Rafael - that's a nice name. Strong, traditional"  
"Thank you"  
They walked some more steps. He couldn't stop himself from asking,  
"So what do you do, other than moonlighting as the dark knight in Queens?"  
"I work in publishing. Fiction, mostly. What do you do, Rafael?"  
Hearing his name in her voice soothed him, made him feel lighter. He said with a smile,  
"I'm an attorney"  
"Figures", she grinned, "I could tell from that suit that you weren't exactly blue collar"  
The grin reached him too.  
"I actually work for the District Attorney's office"  
"Interesting. So you put the bad guys in, not bail them out?"  
"Basically"  
"That's nice"  
They stopped before a house without a gate, Annie turning to Rafael. She seemed better.  
"Well, thank you for walking me home"  
"It was the least I could do. Thank you"  
"No prob..."  
Interrupting their conversation, the house's door burst open and an old lady almost came sprinting to Annie.  
"Where have you been?! We were so worried! I've been looking out the window for an hour! Your Uncle was getting ready to go out and look for you"  
Without any pretense of decorum, she looked at Rafael from top to toe and asked Annie,  
"Who's the handsome fella? Were you out to meet him?"  
Rafael tried not to chuckle at Annie's embarrassment.  
"Aunt June, stop it. This is Rafael. He was just walking me home"  
"After she", Rafael cleared his throat when Annie pinched his hand, "She was... helping me find a cab"  
"Rafael, huh?", Aunt June's chubby cheeks had adorable dimples in them, "Cómo estás?"  
"Muy bien, senora", he smiled.  
The old man approaching the trio had to be Annie's aforementioned uncle.  
"Where have you been gone to, kiddo? Your Aunt was so worried about you!"  
Like wife, like husband.  
"And who's this?"  
Aunt June chirped,  
"That's Rafael. He was just 'walking her home', dear"  
"Guys, if you could not be yourself for a minute", Annie said, "He needs a taxi. Right?"  
Rafael nodded,  
"Yes, I do"  
The uncle said,  
"I drive one for a living. I'll drop ya. Upper East Side, is it?"  
Annie warned him,  
"Uncle Mick"  
Rafael looked from one face to another. He had never thought his night would turn out so. It was a surprise he soon came to be glad for.

* * *

A day passed but Rafael couldn't get Annie and her hairbrush out of his mind. She seemed... fascinating. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know why she was walking back home at midnight, why she lived with her Uncle and Aunt, why her eyes lit up so much that the stars were jealous. He wanted to walk her home again.  
 _'Screwed'_  
Admitting he had a crush on his shaky little savior was easy to do. Getting her to meet him again - that was the puzzle.

"You have to come over right away. Oh Annie, they are so beautiful!"  
Annie smiled and held the phone to her left ear,  
"Slow down, Aunt June. Who are they from? Is there a card?"  
"Yes", came the reply, "You want me to read it to you?"  
"Yes please"  
Aunt June read,  
" _Annie, I am sending you a cliche in floral form as a token of my appreciation. I'd like to thank you properly. Allow me to do so at your convenience. Yours, Rafael_ "  
Heartbeats quickened. Joy intensified. Annie was speechless.  
"And then he's written his number. He wrote 'Yours, Rafael' - what a sweet young man. Oh Annie, please call him!"  
"I will", she confirmed.  
Once her heart stopped racing at the thought of the handsome attorney, Annie asked her Aunt June for the number and dialed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I quite like Annie. This chapter is just sort of an introduction to her and is about her first date with the ADA. The next chapter is so much more fun. So bear with me on this one. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Annie Rock 'n' Roll Dalton**

Was he actually nervous?  
 _'Jesus, Rafael. Pull yourself together'  
_ He was sitting in his favorite Cuban restaurant. His eyes darted to the door every other second, no matter how hard he tried to focus on the menu. The constant checking paid off. He saw Annie – in the daylight - peeking in, then walking towards him with a great smile. Rafael stood with grace, buttoning the top of his coat and taking in the lush sight.  
"So you wear nice suits wherever you go"  
He shook her hand grinning.  
"It's good to see you too. You look lovely"  
They sat across each other.  
"Thanks. Aunt June wanted me to wear a halter neck but my shoulder flab is just..."  
Rafael watched Annie shake her head.  
"Never mind. I'm sorry. I babble when I'm nervous"  
"You're nervous?"  
"Yeah. You are having lunch with a stranger who you could possibly end up having feelings for. Aren't you nervous?"  
"I... wow", he laughed, "I'm just hungry at the moment. Can we order?"  
"Of course. Sure. Please"  
Rafael thanked the waiter when he brought the menu. He observed his date poring through the same.

While they waited for the food, Rafael started the conversation.  
"So, the other night, you proclaiming yourself to be NYPD and pointing a hairbrush at the mugger - was that spontaneous?"  
"Mm-hm. I am spontaneous. Very much so"  
"Why the hairbrush?"  
She shrugged,  
"I had just bought it. And it was the only thing in my purse besides money and booze. Also, NYPD once shot a 37-year old black woman for pointing her hairbrush at 'em. I thought the trick would work in reverse"  
"You don't seem to be a fan of them", he said with malice.  
Annie was oblivious to it. She said,  
"They are okay. Being a cop is a service to the community. Besides, I wouldn't dare malign your colleagues in your presence, Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba"  
She seemed so proud when she said it.  
"That's right. I googled you. Didn't expect to find you on youtube though"  
Rafael frowned,  
"I'm on youtube?"  
"Yeah. In your sex tape"  
He only stared at her with a small smile. She relented,  
"It's a video from that trial where the guy tried to choke you with your belt. Twenty Five Acts – I knew that book was trouble. You are hardcore though"  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
"What about you? What exactly do you do in publishing?"  
"I am a small time editor"  
"I see. Fiction, right?"  
"Yep. Romance and erotica mostly"  
Rafael couldn't stop smiling.  
"Erotica?"  
She nodded with fake pride.  
"Heard of 50 Shades of Grey?"  
"Yeah"  
"I had nothing to do with that one. Thank God"  
Her wit was refreshing. It also acted as a shield against her true nature. And the true nature of Annie Dalton was what Rafael was after.  
"And thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful. But they wilted before I could get them to my apartment"  
"Yeah, I figured it out late that you don't live with your aunt and uncle"  
"I live in the Village. It's closer to work"  
"So you just happened to be visiting family in Queens when you 'saved' me?"  
"Correct", she held up her glass of water, "To coincidences"  
He clinked his glass against hers,  
"To fate"  
Annie cast her eyes down, smiling. She had this tendency to be cute, confident and coy in the same moment. Rafael liked that.  
"So, google didn't say what to watch out for with you. And you are not on any social media, I checked"  
"You're asking me to list my flaws"  
"I'm asking you to describe your lesser qualities"  
"Well", he smiled, "I'm kind of a workaholic, a hard-ass. I drink too much coffee. I don't like wasting my time or other people's. What about you?"  
"I talk too much"  
He feigned surprise,  
"You do?"  
That promptly earned him a light rap on his hand. Annie was defensive while Rafael laughed.  
"It's endearing, Mister"  
"I have no doubt about that"  
"Moving on... let me think. What cliché first date questions can I ask you? Yep - what kind of music do you like?"  
"Classical. Cuban and soul. Jazz too, on occasion. You?"  
She said in a typical Yankee accent,  
"I'm a rock and roll girl. To be honest, anything from the 80s is good"  
"I see", he sipped water, "How are you still single?"  
That earned him a hearty laugh. She said,  
"I'm kind of choosy. And this whole confident, middle-aged woman routine intimidates most men. I was actually engaged once. He died"  
He was stunned at her flippancy.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It was a long time ago"  
"How'd he die?", he knew the answer.  
She smiled the smile of the bereaved.  
"Gang business. He was going to leave it for me. We were supposed to go to college together"  
The food arrived on time, sparing her further misery of recalling the past.  
"What about you, Rafael?"  
"Nothing as serious as an engagement"  
"Cause that would mean cheating on your wife Mrs. Work Barba"  
Rafael couldn't get enough of that smile.

* * *

Dismayed, Rafael's only comfort was that she still held his arm as they walked away from the club. He had almost caught her yawning at the jazz performance.  
"I am sorry. I should have asked if you liked jazz"  
"You should have", she shook his arm, "Come on. I am just kidding. It was a new experience"  
"I would try to repair the damage at dinner but you told me you can't stay that long. Anything I can say to change your mind?"  
"Two meals in one day? What, you like me or something?", she joked.  
He turned to her,  
"So far, yeah"  
What he had not expected was for her to kiss him then. It was feather-like, made him yearn for more. She drew away before he could respond. They locked eyes for a moment until Annie looked the other way. The walk continued. She said,  
"Oh Annie, thank you. That was nice"  
Rafael grinned and turned her face to him by her chin.  
"Annie, thank you. That was nice. We should do it again"  
He kissed her and she responded likewise. It was sweet and just the right amount of adventurous.  
Annie had the tips of her fingers on her lips after that kiss, as she looked away again, smiling.  
"It's almost 8"  
She hailed a cab. Rafael was sorry it had to end.  
"A writer from a different time zone is flowing in. My boss wants me to join their late dinner. But I really had a pleasant time with you, Rafael"  
"I did too"  
He stopped her,  
"Annie? You should know that I did a background check on you"  
"Of course you did"  
"You really don't mind?"  
She shrugged,  
"So you know I'm a foster kid. What else?"  
"That the Tylers are not only your last foster family but also Michael's parents", he didn't mention her father, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line"  
She paused. Her smile was encouraging.  
"It's no issue. I would have told you that soon anyway. I like the guy hiding under these expensive suits"  
Annie kissed his cheek and got into the cab. A smiling and content ADA waved her goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **You Don't Even Know How To Fight**

He would never have thought himself capable of it, but god, had he done it. Rafael had ended things with Annie. Cases involving parental abuse always broke him a little. The one he was in the middle of was an especially disgusting one. Because of work, he had neglected her. She had been busy with her life too. Two weeks of minimum to no contact, Rafael decided the best thing to do was to break up. He liked Annie. Was a little in love with that feisty bibliophile. Hence he believed she deserved someone who would make her the center of his world. Rafael just wasn't the right man, curse his luck.  
"Carmen, coffee, please", he said into the receiver.  
Work was his refuge that day. He had left a voice message for Annie the night before, letting her know why it was best they didn't date anymore. She had been on his mind every moment since. He missed that reckless laugh, the way she said his name.  
"Ma'm, you can't..."  
"Save it, kid. I'm his girlfriend"  
The door was flung open. Rafael signaled to a bewildered Carmen to get back to her work. Annie stood, arms akimbo, in his office door.

"Have a seat", he said.  
In answer, Annie shut the door behind her and turned the lock. She placed her hands on the metal desk, jaw clenched.  
"Do you know what a dick move it is to break up over voicemail?"  
"I did it because I couldn't do it to your face"  
"No, Rafael. You did it because you didn't have the balls to do it to my face"  
His mouth opened for words, but stayed so when Annie started unbuttoning her coat. She was fumbling with the buttons, adorable in her fury.  
"I'm just going to show you what you lost"  
Off came the coat. Rafael's breath didn't return for a long moment. She was wearing his favorite color. The crimson blouse was tucked into a sharp pencil skirt. The deep V-neck allowed a peek at the lacy black bra she was wearing. As if that wasn't enough, she bent over sideways to pick up nothing.  
"Oh. What's that?", her expression was amusing, "That's right. Annie has a great ass!"  
"Yes, she does. But..."  
"Don't you dare enjoy this", she straightened up, "You should be suffering right now"  
 _'If you only knew'_ , he thought.  
Rafael rose from his chair and came to her. Annie walked backwards, swatting at his hand.  
"Don't touch me. If you do, I'm gonna calm down. So no! What were you thinking, Rafael? Did it not occur to your genius lawyer mind to ask me how I felt about us? This wasn't a solo relationship, something one has in the shower with themselves, and I doubt you have time for that either"  
"It did occur to me that I was making the decision for us but face it. I'm no good for you"  
"I'm supposed to be the judge of that!"  
"Annie, I work 18 hours a day! Sometimes more", his tone softened, "Believe me when I say that I would spend every other second of my time with you if I could. But it's just not fair. You deserve more than a workaholic"  
Annie raised a finger to aid her explanation,  
"I work long hours too. And I bring my work home every day. That doesn't stop me from having a normal life. And last week excluded, it was going great! A single text from you was a major reminder that I had something other than my books to look forward to. I didn't mind when you cancelled our last two dates. And I didn't mind when you called me up at 1 that night just because you wanted to hear my voice. Even though you fell asleep mid-conversation"  
The reminiscent smile was hurriedly replaced by a scowl. Annie pouted and scowled at once.  
"What I did mind was you making me think this was going somewhere. I'm 36. I have no time to fool around or wait for a man to come to his senses"  
She headed for the door but turned back midway.  
"And I'm great in bed! But now you'll never know it"  
"Jesus", Rafael smiled.  
"Excuse me?", Annie frowned.  
"You are so sweet you don't even know how to fight"  
The 'sweet' comment would have made things simpler but it was his small chuckle that did him in. Annie asked,  
"Is that so?"  
She lifted the crystal pen stand from his desk and crashed it on the floor. From her jutting lower lip, Rafael knew how well Tidy Annie was controlling her cleaning up instincts. He sighed,  
"Great. You happy now?"  
The paperweight was the next thing to go. Rafael glared at her, but it only egged her on. Annie leaned forth and with a sweep of her arms threw all his stuff off the table.  
"That's enough"  
"Is it?", she taunted, "But isn't this what people do in a fight? They throw shit!"  
"You're acting like a crazy ex-girlfriend"  
"That's what you wanted!", she stood in his way, "One moment, I'm too naive to know how to fight and now I'm crazy? What do you want me to do, Rafael?!"  
He watched the flushed cheeks, the heaving chest, the wild eyes and that delectable mouth.

 _'Mm. So soft. Peach-y. Tasty'_  
Annie slapped him. It was then he realized he had grabbed her waist and kissed her. His cheek was stinging but it was nothing compared to the fright in her eyes.  
"Oh Raf, I'm so sorry", she touched his face, whimpering.  
Drawn in by her charm again, Rafael kissed her a second time. This kiss was fervent, fierce. It was an invasion of her defenses. Annie gripping his shoulders only fueled his desire. He wished to possess her. Make love to her so that she could never be with another man without thinking of him first. She felt so good in his hands - soft, ample, fragrant.  
"Rafael..."  
Her words hung in the air as he kissed her throat. Fisting his hand in Annie's hair, he elicited a squeal from her by nibbling on her collarbone. All of his stress, all of his despair had at once transformed into longing for the woman in his arms. He kissed her breast, feeling her mad heartbeat under his lips. His hand worked at the buttons of her blouse, while he kept kissing every inch of skin being revealed.  
"My God, you're so beautiful"  
This he said right before taking her breast into his mouth. Annie moaned his name in vain; hearing it gave him a raging erection. While his mouth landed on her navel, his hand caressed her pantyhose clad mound. She was soaking wet.

Wasting no further time, Rafael lifted her with his hands alone and placed her on his desk. Annie's beauty had heightened in his eyes as she lay before him panting. He struggled with his own breathing.  
"Annie... if you want me to..."  
"Don't stop", she said.  
Smirking, Rafael pulled her by the thighs towards his pelvis. He unzipped and saw Annie trying to get a glimpse of it. When her eyes widened, he slid into her. She was like velvet. But oh so tight. The moment he began moving within her, she shut her eyes and groaned. Rafael doubled his speed and effort. It made her moans only louder.  
"Hush", he tried.  
"Raf...", it was all she could say.  
"You're so beautiful", he whispered, "I could look at you all day"  
Annie placed her arm across her naked breasts with modesty, and a hand on her mouth to stifle another groan. Rafael felt her contract around his member. He lifted a climaxing Annie and carried her to the couch, never pulling out of her. He was kissing her face now as he lay on top of her, into her. His thrusts were frantic and deeper now.  
"Oh no", Annie hid her face with her hands.  
She came again, triggering Rafael's own release. He pulled out quick and came all over her thigh. Her eyes looked up into his. He kissed her even before he could catch his breath.

Annie said not a word while he cleaned her up. She had only told him there were tissues in her purse. Rafael used them to wipe her thigh clean. She had been sitting unbuttoned all that while. Naturally, Rafael took his sweet time buttoning her up again. He fetched her coat from the chair and put it around her shoulders. His hands passed from the belt on the coat to her hips.  
"I'm glad you came by"  
Annie nodded,  
"Me too"  
With one hand still on her waist, he reached into his pocket and handed her the key to his place.  
"Wait up for me. I'll bring the dinner", he warned, "And you better be naked when I come in"  
Looking up from the key to him, Annie asked,  
"Do you want me to light candles and stuff? You know how terrible I am with matches"  
He shook his head, grinning,  
"Just your gorgeous self will suffice"  
"Okay", she smiled.  
He kissed her smiling lips, unable to help himself. Annie stepped out of his arms radiant and happy.  
"See you in the evening", she said, revolving the key chain around her finger.  
"Yeah"  
Annie emerged smiling out of the office, to Carmen's prolonged surprise, and headed to her boyfriend's place for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying a writing style different than my usual one. The whole thing is in the form of a conversation. I think that suits the tone of the chapter. Let me know if you think the same. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Talk To Me**

"Welcome to Cutie Candy's Sexy Chatline. Please note that you will be charged $2 per..."  
"Annie"  
"Oh. It's you"  
"We both know it's me. What are you doing?"  
"I just put my book away, about to go to bed. What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking a ten minute break from work"  
"Shouldn't you be trying to sneak in a nap?"  
"No. I wanted to hear your voice"  
"Oh hunny..."  
"Stop with your Winnie the Pooh impression"  
"Sorry. I'm glad you called. I missed you today"  
"I missed you too. Talk to me?"  
"About what?"  
"Anything"  
"Such as?"  
"Think of something"  
"Well, there's no point in trying to get you horny. I'll be asleep by the time you convince yourself to put aside work and come over"  
"I'm too tired to be horny"  
"How about I tell you what I would do if you were with me right now?"  
"I thought we said no to the horny"  
"There's nothing horny in what I'm about to say. Stop objectifying yourself"  
"Okay"  
"So the first thing I'd do is get your coat and tie off. Then I'd slip my fingers under your suspenders and tug them off too. That's a shame 'cause I love your suspenders"  
"You do?"  
"I do. Then standing there, suspender-less, you'd kick off your shoes and we'd get rid of the socks. I'd take your hand and lead you to the bathtub. I'd help you out of your clothes. Can you feel the fabric sliding away?"  
"Hm"  
"Then you'd place your foot inside the tub. The water's just the right amount of warm. I'd sit on the edge, while you relax. It feels soothing. And the bath smells like cloves and that goshdarn expensive cologne you use"  
" _*chuckles*_ "  
"Once you leave all your stress behind in the bath, I'd lead you to the bed. I'd lie down first and then I'd open my arms to you. Then I'd place your head on my chest..."  
"Oh yes"  
"You would hear my heart beat, which weirdly is something you love to hear. Your head would rise and fall as my chest does with each breath. I'd slowly massage your scalp with my fingertips, humming till your eyes close. And when I'm sure you are asleep, I'd kiss your head and close my eyes too... Rafael?"

"Rafael?"  
"I want that, Annie. So bad"  
"...Then come to me"  
"I have to finish these ar... sorry"  
"It's okay. Finish work. I'll still be here tomorrow"  
"Thank you"  
"If I'm not on call with a customer"  
"I can't believe you're mine"  
"I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow"  
"I look forward to it. Not to sound like a kissass but, every time I talk to you… it feels like I've found peace"  
"You're so sweet. For the record, you do kiss my ass"  
"You like butt stuff"  
"Just saying"  
"Well, I gotta go. Hate to, but I have to"  
"Good night, Rafi"  
"Buenas noches, mi cielo"  
"...why would you do that? You know your speaking Spanish turns me on"  
"I thought you said you don't understand it"  
"I don't. It's the way you... screw you. I'm going to have to masturbate now. Bye"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Most of us know what a beautiful voice Raul Esparza has. Hearing him sing _Defying Gravity_ literally gives me goose bumps every time. I have always wanted to hear him sing as Barba. So here goes. Lucky Annie.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs mentioned herein either.

* * *

 **Sing!**

The book was a much-needed relief from the one she was supposed to be editing. Annie read books on psychology mostly when she had had 2-3 bad manuscripts in a row. There was a time when she only edited non-fiction in psychology. But romance was where her heart lay. No matter how many terrible manuscripts she received, nothing had ever been able to shake her faith in a good love story.  
"I'm so sorry. A warrant..."  
Raf was kissing her before she could see him or register his presence. Annie kissed him back and closed the book.  
"It's all right. I haven't been here long"  
Half an hour of delay was nothing when meeting ADA Barba for a date. He unbuttoned his coat before being seated. Annie said,  
"I told them to bring in a scotch when they saw an overworked, sexily suited man joining me. It should be here any... there it is. Thank you, Sheba"  
"Thank you"  
Once the waitress was out of earshot, Annie leaned forward and shared the tidbit she had been holding on to.  
"Her name is actually Bathsheba. Like Bathsheba Everdeen! _Far From The Madding Crowd_ \- you read that one? What?"  
Rafael exhaled a breath, smiling and staring still.  
"Your glasses. You look... captivating"  
Annie avoided blushing by saying,  
"You give me more compliments on my looks than I've received in total from the whole world. Maybe you need glasses"  
"Why are you so uncomfortable with compliments?"  
"I'm just hungry. I ordered a deep dish something. Prep takes 20 minutes. What do you want?"  
Rafael examined the menu line by line. He always did that at a new restaurant. Giving in, the menu was laid down.  
"You order for me. I'm not a fan of Italian food"  
"Foodies could shoot you for saying that. I could, on a hung-over morning, _elitario_ "  
"It's not my thing"  
Annie shook her head, read the menu. Rafael was exceptionally difficult to please. So her task was more bothersome than it would seem.  
"How about some tortellini? No potatoes. Your tummy still hurting after meals?"  
"No. You remembered that?"  
"Of course, I did. I like to fuss about your health"  
His hand sought hers. Annie smiled, eyes still on the menu. It was no small feat to have made Rafael Barba physically comfortable around her. They still had sex with his socks on but, baby steps.  
"Order anything, just do it quick. I want to talk to you about something"  
"Fine"  
She called Sheba over to their table and placed the order. Rafael was impetuously playing with her fingers and nails.  
"Got a manicure yesterday"  
He kissed her hand and held it under his chin, still kissing it. Annie grinned.  
"Oh boy. This one's going to be a biggie"  
"It's not a biggie. I was just hoping you would meet my Mom this weekend"  
She did a double take. She would have extricated her hand from his hold too, but that would have seemed cruel.  
"You want me to meet your mother?"  
"Yeah. I mentioned you in the passing and she is kind of excited to meet the woman who has made her son so happy"  
"What did you tell her about me?"  
He promised,  
"Nothing serious. Just that I had met someone I liked"  
"Raf", she tried, "Don't you think it's too soon for me to meet her?"  
"It's not like that. She just wants to make your acquaintance"  
"I'd love to meet her too but... I'll need some time. I've never met a boyfriend's mother before"  
"Yes. I totally understand. But you have no reasons to be afraid. My mother is a gentle and loving woman"  
"I'm sure she is but I have to - I don't know - prepare myself. What if I blurt out something inappropriate?"  
"Well, anyone who is going to be around you has to get used to that. The sooner, the better, I say"  
His grin did not cease despite of her obvious glare. Sheba came through with their food, and soon the conversation steered into a different direction.

The fork clanged against the plate as Annie stabbed the puffed pastry. Rafael was as quiet and meticulous as ever.  
"Since you already told your Ma that I'm meeting her this weekend, without checking with me first, asshole that you are..."  
He only nodded with a smile and a mouthful of food.  
"...I demand some sort of sexual favor from you. I am excited to meet your mother but you kind of ambushed me. So get ready to do my bidding, Barba"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Annie chewed food while looking at the ceiling, engrossed in thought. Her reply brought some disappointment to him.  
"Maybe it doesn't have to be sexual. Maybe it could be something you don't like doing"  
"There's the Annie I know", he quipped.  
Her voice rose, evidently with excitement.  
"You could sing for me!"  
"No way"  
The harsh response did not undermine Annie's fresh resolve by an inch. She employed flattery.  
"You obviously have a great singing voice"  
"No, I don't"  
"I shit you not. I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were in the middle of sex and you started singing instead of telling me how good I was making you feel, and how grateful you are that I have sex with you"  
"I don't recall ever having said that"  
"I'm just thinking aloud"  
Rafael wiped at his mouth with the napkin,  
"There will be no singing on my part"  
"I suppose I can tell your mother that her son only does me doggy style"  
"That's a lie and there's no way you would say that to her"  
Annie finished her last morsel of food.  
"I would. Nothing's beneath me"  
"You don't have to blackmail me with a useless threat. I'll sing you a damn song. Which one do you want?"  
Sheba came over to clear the plates. Annie dismissed her by asking for the dessert menu.  
"The choice of the song is up to you, Rafael. Surprise me"  
"Come on", he laughed.  
"How tough can it be? I mean, even something in Spanish, will do. I think I know a bolero"  
"No, you don't"  
Annie began to sing,  
"Amor, si me llamas amor..."  
She was butchering the lyrics when he interrupted her with a laugh.  
"That's the mariachi serenade from that Keanu Reeves movie!"  
"At least, I'm not afraid to sing to you!"  
As it is with people who are happy, Rafael and Annie's voices rose. Most of the guests had left anyway. Not that these two, so lost in each other, would have noticed it.

* * *

 _Few Days Later -_

It had been just another day at work. Annie's coworkers had been their annoying selves. Especially Clark with his promotion. She had blasted _ABBA_ in her car all the way home. The tune was still on her lips when she opened the door to her apartment. Turning the lights on, Annie found her boyfriend standing in the drawing room.  
"Rafael?"  
He looked dashing in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, no coat, no suspenders. Surprise was soon overwhelmed by seething attraction.  
"Hubba-hubba!"  
Annie shamelessly started pulling off her clothes. Rafael had to put a halt to the stripping. His laughter rang through her apartment.  
"Hey, hey! Will you take a minute?"  
"Have you looked into the mirror? No!"  
"Annie", he took her into his arms, "I am flattered. But I was planning on singing to you first"  
She smiled, stunned.  
"Really?"  
He nodded. Annie traced his hairline with her fingers, inhaled his cologne. She bit her lip and let go of a deep breath.  
"You look good", she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
Rafael looked younger and... relaxed. Annie wouldn't stop touching him.  
"Shall I sing to you or are you just going to feel me up? Annie?"  
"I'm thinking"  
He grinned,  
"You're insatiable"  
Kissing her, passing his hands down to her hips, Rafael slowly started to move her in a rhythm. His kisses strayed to her face. He kissed her ear and sang.  
 _"Strangers in the night..."_  
Annie smiled up at him. What a treasure he was. He was taking her back to the time they had first met.  
 _"Something in your eyes was so inviting. Something in your smile was so exciting. Something in my heart told me I must have you"_  
His smile, his voice - he was serenading her.  
 _"Strangers in the night. Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night..."_  
Annie lowered her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and swayed with him. Rafael's voice was low and sweet.  
 _"...it turned out so right for strangers in the night"_

* * *

P.S. The song is Frank Sinatra's _Strangers in the Night._ Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs mentioned herein either.

* * *

 **His Jealous Streak**

There was a skip in ADA Barba's step that day. He had secured a conviction in another case. To reward himself, he left work early - shocking everyone in his office by doing so - and headed to his girlfriend's place. Annie had become his absolute solace in just a few months. He forced himself through tough days now by thinking of getting to spend time with her. The sex was great, no doubt. So was the intimacy. Her kind, playful nature forced him to surrender his inhibitions. There was nothing he couldn't talk to her about. And the way her hair smelled so fresh, it made him want to clasp her close to his chest.

He decided at the last moment to use his key and not ring the doorbell. Feeling adventurous, Rafael tiptoed to the kitchen. He found her in her bedroom at last. Annie had her closet thrown open. Was she actually standing in a pool of dresses? Rafael's attention climbed upwards from the dresses to her bare legs. He was ogling her thighs when she raised her arms and placed them on top of her head, giving Rafael a great view of her plain black undies as her shirt rose. Turning red, he cleared his throat. Annie turned about so fast it could have snapped her neck.  
 _"RAF!"_ , she screamed his name.  
His grin dissolved on seeing her fall on the floor. He was by her side in a second, lifting her up, disentangling her feet from the dresses. None of it seemed to matter to Annie. She threw her arms around his neck before he could speak and kissed him repeatedly.  
"You surprised me! I'm so glad. So glad you're here!"  
It is a gratifying feeling, knowing someone can be so happy to see you. Rafael returned her kisses with the sincerest affection.  
"What are you doing here? I'm not complaining, just curious. So glad you came"  
"I got out of work early", he added, "To see you"  
She grinned, blushing, never dropping her arms from around his neck. Rafael raised them both to their feet. He gestured to the array - disarray - of clothing around them.  
"Special occasion?"  
She sat him down on her bed before gathering the dresses up.  
"It's a costume party, since we are relaunching some classics. Work thing. Stupid idea"  
"You love the classics", he inferred, "Perhaps this resentment is because you haven't decided on a costume"  
"Yes!", Annie complained, "I thought I'd go as one of the Brontë sisters but the triplets are doing it! Those bastards"  
"You have adult triplets working in your office?"  
"Yeah. And Gary is going to dress up as Emily Brontë just to spite me. He knows I love Emily!"  
"Well, Gary's a jerk. Come here"  
He pulled her down on to his lap. Her pout erased any sexual thoughts he had entertained on his way there. When Annie wasn't happy, he knew he couldn't be.  
"Can I borrow your eyes? Maybe then I can pass for Scarlet O'Hara"  
He chuckled and held her closer.  
"What classic fictional character do you think I am like?", she asked.  
"That's a tough one"  
Rafael set to thinking while Annie put the rest of her dresses back inside. He suggested,  
"How about the lead from _Persuasion_? You love that one"  
"Hell yeah", she realized, "I can go as Anne. I totally can pull off 26. Does this mean you'll join me as Frederick?"  
Rafael was on his guard at once.  
"What?"  
"I was going to ask you if you could come along. Think you can make it?"  
He sighed,  
"To a costume party, Annie? In a couple's costume?"  
"You can be anyone you want!"  
"I'm sorry, _querido_. It's not..."  
"Your thing?", she muttered, "I knew you were going to say no"  
"I really wish for your sake that I was into this stuff but it makes me uncomfortable. And I probably won't be able to make it if a case comes up"  
"It's fine, okay? I understand. Since you are not coming, I'm going to have to ask a friend of mine. It's girlfriend courtesy to let you know that he is a handsome, straight male"  
Rafael was all ears.  
"He's what now?"  
"His sister and I were friends as kids. Relax. He's like a little brother to me"  
"Can't you go alone?"  
"I have to bring a guy to this thing. Everyone thinks my boyfriend is imaginary"  
"Why would they think that?"  
"Because every time someone from work hit on me, I'd tell them I have a boyfriend. Nobody's ever seen me with one"  
"Wait. Are you going to tell them that your friend's brother is your boyfriend?"  
Annie's lie was obvious.  
"Maybe"  
"That's blackmail"  
"Then come with me!"  
"Annie, it's adults playing dress-up, for God's sake"  
"You could go as the _Count of Monte Cristo_ \- the handsome, vengeful French noble. You'd be perfect!"  
"No, thank you"  
She walked to him,  
"As you wish",  
...and pulled the over-sized jersey over her shoulders. She climbed onto the bed, giving Rafael a gentle shove to make him lie down. Annie wanted to reward him for surprising her. It might make him give her more of such surprises.  
"Your mouth tastes like coffee", she grinned and kissed him again.  
Rafael was letting her take charge for once. She kissed his neck, prepared to suck a hickey where it would show.  
"This friend of yours..."  
"No", she put her finger on his lips and continued.  
He let her pleasure him some before sitting upright. Annie was indignant.  
"Rafael Barba..."  
"When are you going to meet him?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You have a serious..."  
"When, Annie?"  
"In a few hours. We were supposed to have dinner and some drinks tonight. But since you're here, I'll tell him we gotta do it another time"  
"No"  
Annie folded her arms under her breasts on purpose. Sitting on her knees in her lingerie was having no effect on her boyfriend that evening. He could be so annoying when he got some stupid idea in his head.  
"No?", she echoed.  
His hands were pulling her towards him again. Rafael said,  
"Go meet him for dinner. After I'm done with you"  
There was no time to question his quizzical behavior, to inquire after his sudden surge of passion. Rafael brought his mouth to her ear.  
"What's the safe word?"  
"J-jinkies?", she said.  
He told her,  
"Good. You're going to need it"  
"Wh..."  
"If you're meeting another man, you're going with your legs shaking, your hair messed up, and your clothes disheveled - looking like you have been fucked by me"

After over two hours of over-stimulation and loud sex (on Annie's helpless part), she had to say her safe word. Rafael stopped at once. When he realized Annie still had 20 minutes to get ready for the dinner, he went down on her. So having no time to cover up with make up, with her hair hastily brushed, she walked - legs shaking all the way - to the little restaurant a block away. Rafael wouldn't let her cancel the dinner. She was covered in love bites. The color in her cheeks wouldn't fade, thinking of all the things Raf had been doing to her a while ago. Had she enjoyed it?  
 _Holysweetmotheryeah._  
But it was so apparent. Her companion joked on seeing her.  
"Whoa. You on a walk of shame?"  
"My boyfriend dropped by today", she sat down, "Let's order. I'm starving"  
"I'll bet you are"  
"Shut up, Sonny"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is kind of an emotional one. It is more about Annie than it is about Barba. I just wanted to get done with her side of the story. I accept all criticism with open arms. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters. I do not own any of the songs mentioned herein either.

* * *

 **Tag to S15E6: October Surprise**

Annie and her Uncle Mick were making jokes, dynamite duo that they were. Aunt June was asking Rafael to side with her. All he could do was stare at Annie as she laughed, shaking like she were possessed. She had this ridiculously infectious laugh. You didn't have to know the context. You would start laughing just by seeing her do it. But it wasn't working on him that evening.  
"Oh my god. Oh no", she wheezed, still grinning.  
His attention strayed to the picture frames on the mantle. He had been told on his first visit that they were pictures of all the kids the Tylers had fostered. The last one in the line was of 17-year old Annie and Michael. He had his arm around her. She was smiling. He was so tall. And Annie looked so... not-Annie.  
"Rafael?"  
He felt her hand on his shoulder. Annie smiled down upon him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Aunt June was ready to play nurse.  
"Are you feeling sick, dear? I have this new antacid gel that Doctor..."  
"Ain't nothing wrong with him, June. Leave him be", Uncle Mick said.  
"He is fine, but I think we should head home anyway. It's getting late"  
Hugs and kisses having been exchanged, Annie and Rafael got back on the road.

That he had been preoccupied was certain. The latest disaster he had suffered with his childhood friend Alex Muñoz still weighed on his mind. Annie had offered to go celebrate the Tylers' wedding anniversary alone, but he tagged along. She knew he stuck with her when the going got rough. He would make excuses to drop in on her, call her thrice a day. It was endearing yet sad.  
"Babe", she rubbed his arm, "Please talk to me"  
He made no effort to conceal his sigh. Annie struggled to keep her eyes on the road.  
"Do you miss Michael?"  
She stiffened behind the wheel. He had never asked her that before.  
"To be honest", she said, "Not anymore"  
"You grew up with him. You were going to marry him. How can you not miss him?"  
"I don't like to romanticize him. He died a tragic death, yes. I was in love with him for many years. But I have lived without him for more"  
"Come on. You have never had a solid relationship because you keep comparing every man you meet with him"  
"That is not true. And why are we even talking about this?"  
"Because I don't think I fare very well against your ex. He proposed to you when you were 17, and I told you on our fourth date to walk away if you expected marriage. What are you in this for, Annie?"  
She pulled over on the shoulder, killed the engine, and turned to Rafael.  
"I was fully aware of what I was getting into with you. Michael may have had promised me marriage but I never felt safe with him, okay? Every night I'd stay up, thinking he'd been shot or arrested if he was a minute late coming home. I lived in constant fear that he would be taken away from me someday. And he was"  
She shook her head,  
"The moment I got my shit back together, I promised myself I'd never hope for the worst ever again. But every guy I met after him was such a disappointment. It's not easy trying to love someone else when you can't separate the word 'love' from a particular person. I had given up on dating long before I met you, Raf. And when we met..."  
Where he expected tears, Annie was smiling.  
"Michael loved me like I was his whole world. I was a teenager, I used to dig that. But now, I am with a man who makes the world a better place. For everyone! And that's what a girl wants. Don't believe the superficial stuff they say about us"  
He was quiet when she revved the engine and drove them onto the road.

They had long left Queens now. Rafael studied her for a while before talking again.  
"I'm sorry. With Alex and... I'm just questioning everything in my life. But it's not fair"  
He looked at her with all the world's oceans in his eyes.  
"I love you. You've never given me a reason not to"  
Annie shifted in her seat, looking ahead. Sentiments were one of her weaker areas. She only clasped his hand in response, and wouldn't let it go. Rafael was amused by her forced effort to not look him in the eyes.  
"You know what my mother said to me after the first time she met you?"  
Annie gave him a sideways glance. He smiled.  
"She said that if I ever let you go, I would regret it for the rest of my life"  
"Your mother is a wise woman"  
He chortled,  
"Yeah. So I'm going to follow her advice"  
"You'd better"  
"Let me kiss you"  
She did.

Laying his head on her lap, resting the lower half of his body against the car door, Rafael closed his eyes. Annie would pass her soft hand through his hair, along his forehead at small intervals. She kept driving as Rafael drifted away from consciousness. His last thought as he succumbed to sleep, and a hand caressed his head, was that he had one constancy in his life - Annie. Thank God for Annie.

* * *

 _[Staten Island, 1987]_

"Annie?"  
Mrs. Bluth's face loomed upon her. The state people always talked to her like that.  
"This is Mr. Tyler and his wife. This is their son Michael. Say hello"  
She didn't. She kept her eyes downcast, making sure not to look Mr. Tyler and his son in the eye.  
"She's just shy, that's all"  
Mrs. Bluth put a hand on her bony shoulder.  
"You're a good girl, Annie, and I hope you show that to Mr. and Mrs. Tyler by being yourself. Okay?"  
Not even a nod.  
"Hello, honey", Mrs. Tyler took her hand, "Would you like to see your room?"  
She was going to get a room? All to herself? Maybe these people were not like the Williamsons after all.  
"Michael, honey, could you show Annie her room?"  
Annie watched his shoes. When they turned towards the door, she followed them out. Behind her, the adults were talking.  
"There's a history of molestation with the child but..."  
She shut the voices out.  
 _'No need to relive every bad memory'_ , Daddy used to say.

Not a word was spoken by her for the first two days. She had overheard Michael complain once that the girl was creepy. He kept to himself mostly. Yet whenever she looked up, he would be looking at her like she were an oddity. They were good people though. Mrs. Tyler couldn't cook too well but she was all love and fuzz. Mr. Tyler was nice too; always trying to get her to talk.  
"Psst. Hey"  
Annie's eyes shot wide open. She clutched the panda bear Mr. Tyler had bought her. Michael was standing over her, whispering. She had to know this was coming. The room, the toys, the smiles - all bullshit. Annie's voice was raspy, not having been used for a while.  
"Do what you want. I won't tell. Just don't hurt me"  
Scrunching her eyes shut, she waited to feel his hands on her. A minute passed before she could open them again. Michael looked disturbed. He pointed with his thumb to the door.  
"I-I just wanted to show you the comet"  
Annie watched him stalk to the door. Was she being stupid? He might be bigger but he was her own age. Maybe it was boys older than 12 who liked to do things to girls.  
The door creaked. Michael stood outside, holding it ajar. Peeping from the blanket wasn't making him go. When he looked away, still holding the door, Annie got out of bed and followed him.

Michael wasn't the brightest bulb in the house. Annie often helped him with his homework. He was grateful. He too would help her any way he could. Having grown a mouth on herself, Michael often had to step in when Annie pissed someone off. It had never been as bad as that day in June though, right at the start of summer vacation. She had been drawing a sketch of him and Sonny Carisi, that goof. He posed like a hunter over Sonny, who played the captured dead beast. Bella was talking to some of her friends a few feet away.  
"Orphan Annie's an artist, huh?"  
It was that shithead Garcia kid. Both Sonny and Michael ran after him. Gina managed to hold Michael back but Sonny gave a kick to the runaway's butt.  
"It's starting to grow on me, Michael. You gotta stop going off on that"  
A teen of few words, Michael walked back to the pavement and sat by her. Old man Marcello was laughing at Sonny's amateur kick.  
"That Sonny is real cushy about your sister, eh, Mikey?"  
"She's not my sister", Michael said.  
"Eh?", Marcello hollered.  
Annie had never heard Michael scream like that.  
"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!"

News travels fast in small communities on the Island. Annie eavesdropped on all the allegations against her best friend.  
"You have to tell me the truth, Michael", Uncle Mick was saying, "Did you touch Annie?"  
"How can you even think that, Pa?! Jesus Christ!"  
"Don't yell at me, son! If you have any feelings for Annie, you have to tell us now. It's for her own good"  
Michael was adamant.  
"I would never hurt her. Never"  
The ultimate decision was that Annie would have to go to a new home. She wasn't bitter about it. She had had a good run with the Tylers. And she would always love Uncle Mick and Aunt June. They were family now.  
"Please. Please don't send her off. Pa... I'll go away if you want me to. Don't send her away. She's got nobody"  
They let Annie stay. But Michael was not allowed to be alone with her.

Before they could finish high school, calamity struck. Uncle Mick underwent an accident that left him paralyzed for a year. Aunt June had to send away all the kids. Though it would have hurt her too, she could not send away Annie, mainly because it would break her son's heart. Instead, the family moved to Queens to be closer to her maternal family.  
"I need all the helping hands I can get", she would say.  
To be another of those helping hands, Michael took up odd jobs. Annie kept house. Aunt June mostly cried and attended to her husband.  
"Annie?"  
She was reading in bed. Finding him in her bedroom at odd hours was nothing new anymore.  
"What?"  
"I gotta talk to you about something"  
He stood by the door. She watched him from her bed.  
"Are you going out with Jerry Shaw?"  
"The day I do that, you put me in the cuckoo nest"  
He seemed to agree.  
"What's it to you?"  
"I love you"  
She smiled,  
"I know you do"  
"No. You don't get it. I 'love' you"  
"I said I know you do"  
He looked at his hands, buying himself time.  
"I don't suppose you love me back or something"  
"Why do you think I won't go out with Jerry Shaw?"  
Michael nodded. His small smile was rare but it always pleased Annie to see it.

"What'd you bring me out here for?", Annie asked.  
They were standing in the park, a block away from school. Michael was fishing for time by taking in the view around him.  
"I want you to marry me", he said, "Not today but some day"  
"Is that right?"  
He nodded.  
"Doesn't it seem kinda incestuous to you?"  
"What's that?"  
"Like we grew up together. It doesn't seem weird?"  
"Not to me. To you?"  
"I don't know. Why do we gotta get married?"  
"You're the only one for me, always been", he asked, "So what do you say?"  
"Michael, we haven't slept together, never kissed each other. It'll be weird"  
"I don't gotta check your lady parts to know I want to marry you. Are you in or not, Annie?"  
"I'm in"  
"You don't wanna think about it first?"  
"What if I start thinking about it and say no?"  
"Then don't think about it"  
They walked out of the park together, engaged in their own peculiar way. Michael had his hands in his jacket.  
"Can you walk yourself home? I gotta go to church"  
"You, church?"  
"This Sunday, I promised Santa Maria I'd light a candle if you said yes"  
"You're stupid"  
"You get home safe"  
Annie looked at him as he crossed the street. The thought of spending her life with Michael soon became a huge comfort to her.

All the faith she had in him was shaken when she saw the shiner. They were 17 then. Unable to get a good job, Uncle Mick had begun to drive a taxi. And his son had been getting into a lot of fights.  
"Who did that?"  
"Sshh..."  
"Don't shush me, you bastard!", Annie hit him, "You don't care about me! Going out and getting your fool ass into fights!"  
Michael had to hold her tight until she stopped thrashing. She threatened him,  
"You get into one of your shitty fights again, Michael, and I swear I'll run away. You won't see me ever again!"  
"All right. Whatever you say. Just don't tell Ma. And calm down. You're shaking"  
It was just the beginning. She spent her seventeenth year fighting with him, arguing, telling him she would leave him if he didn't clean up his act. It never happened; Michael knew it wouldn't. Annie loved him. They began to realize how much when she started planning their lives together.  
"What am I gonna do in college, Annie?"  
"Whatever I do. If you don't come along, I'll find myself some rich brat, get knocked up, and make the kid call you Uncle Mike. Now, I made a list of the cheapest colleges in New York. We ain't going to stay too far from home. As for student loans..."

When she found out he had started to deal for his gang, Annie's sleep became scarce. She was lying awake in bed the night they shot him. The moment the doorbell rang, she just knew it was bad news, that Michael was never coming home through that door again. It was Aunt June's cries that brought her to the living room. Sure enough, there were the cops. Uncle Mick was weeping and trying to hold his wife upright.  
"Where is he?", Annie said to the policemen, "I'm his fiancée"  
That silly tattoo he had of her name didn't matter. The rosary around his neck didn't matter either. Michael Tyler was found dead at the scene, 17 years old, and carrying a huge wad of cash from his dealing business. There was no drama at the scene of death. People called the cops after hearing shots in the street. Michael's killer was 22; had shot Mike in retaliation of a beating he had given him. Pleaded guilty, got his sentence reduced to 20 years. There was no revenge to be sought.

Aunt June was a mess for months. She maintained a shrine to her dead son. Visitors flooded the house for weeks. The day Aunt June showed signs of getting used to her grief, Annie announced her decision to leave for college. Uncle Mick pleaded with her until the last moment.  
"With Michael gone, I have no home. I got no reason to stay"  
"Don't say that, Annie. You're family!"  
"Every single thing here reminds me of him. I know my loss is not as big as yours, but I can't take it anymore, Uncle Mick. I'll go mad"  
It took ten years for her to come home again.

* * *

Annie had underestimated her love for Michael. As far as she was concerned, he was everywhere she went. They had never touched each other as lovers. But he was all she thought of when a man first made love to her. Slowly, as it always will, time began to heal her. She found strength in her work, her few friends, and her books. Her dry wit transformed into genuine humor. She had to laugh.

 _'Smiles are always better than tears'_ , her father used to say.  
Men were no longer just distractions or temporary relief. She started to take a genuine interest in those who liked her. That interest seldom lasted over a few months.  
 _"Officer…",_ it was the first word he had spoken to her.  
Rafael Barba had to happen for Annie Dalton to know she was capable of giving love. Thank God for Rafael.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To make up for the sad tone of the last chapter, here's an especially naughty one.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **NSFW - Not Safe For Work**

She expected a smile, a loud _"Annie?"_ , but what she got was -  
"Miss Dalton? Please, have a seat"  
Annie closed the door from within. Now out of sight from everyone in the office, Rafael came around, kissed her and displayed a huge smile.  
"A pleasant surprise this. No, you're not sitting on the chair"  
He made her sit on his lap. His eyes were on her rather sexy clothes when he picked up the receiver.  
"Jesse, no one gets in for a while", he hung up.  
"I know you thought Carmen was irreplaceable but Jesse's pretty cute"  
"Yeah. He doesn't get paid for being cute", he seemed to add for her benefit, "And he is gay"  
"So I gotta watch my back?"  
Rafael smirked,  
"Did you come all the way here to take a stab at my sexuality?"  
Annie kissed him in answer. He was feeling her up over the dress.  
"You're gorgeous. Remember what we did last time you came into my office looking like this?"  
"Mm-hm", she saw around her, "Quite a few changes here. The table is wooden too now"  
"Yeah"  
He began to kiss her neck,  
"Wanna break it in?"  
"Actually", Annie traced his suspenders, "I came here to ask you for a favor"  
"Proceed"  
He was kissing the back of her hand when Annie said in one breath,  
"There's a party at work tomorrow and I want you to come in so that I can make everyone jealous"  
Rafael let her hand drop from his hold. Annie wriggled closer.  
"It's only one evening. And you can ask Jesse to clear your schedule for tomorrow. It'll be like date night"  
"Tell me everything from the start"  
"Well, there's not much to tell. Kayla from Finance was bragging about her husband soon becoming a senator. And Timmy from Artwork wouldn't shut up about his husband's fashion sense. Guy's some kind of shoe designer. So, everyone started talking about their spouses. I was hanging in a corner with the millennials and Desiree accidentally saw your picture as my phone's wallpaper and told everyone my boyfriend looked like a prince from an oil painting"  
"And?"  
"No one believed her", she said with grace, "Motherfuckers"  
"Annie"  
Her hands cupped his face.  
"Please come with me to the party and make my coworkers feel like crap!"  
"It's not a costume or theme party?"  
"No. It's not even black tie. You can wear one of your work suits"  
"To a party?", he smirked, "Please"  
He had decided to go, but teasing Annie in her impatience was too much fun.  
"God, I don't know if I can"  
"Raf, come on. It won't be that bad"  
"I don't know if I can make it tomorrow"  
"If you don't come with me, I'll withhold sex!"  
"And punish yourself too?"  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Fine. We both know I'm not good at that. But seriously - you want me to beg or what?"  
"No. But you could do something. Let's see. There's nothing sexual you won't do if asked nicely"  
They were in agreement on that one. Rafael thought hard for a minute.  
"I got it", he announced.  
Excitement bubbled through Annie's voice.  
"Tell me, tell me!"  
"Not now"  
She regarded him with suspicion.  
"You grin like the Devil"  
"I fuck like one too"  
The crude talk impressed her.  
"Don't I know?"  
"Well then, what am I supposed to do at the party?"  
"Be yourself. Flirt a little"  
"I don't indulge in flirting"  
"Seriously man, no one knows that better than I do. But do it for me this once, all right?"  
He accepted,  
"Fine. I still can't believe I'm going to be your trophy boyfriend tomorrow"  
"You certainly look the part. Uncle Mick says you seem to be the type who marries rich"  
"You and your Uncle Mick should do stand up"  
His sarcasm didn't bother her.  
"He doesn't have enough material. Let me take your leave now"  
"Whoa", he leered, "You seriously think you get to leave, just like that?"  
He rubbed circles into her hips. Keeping his eyes on the hem of her dress, Rafael said,  
"You better do something, Annie. Or I will"  
With a dismissive smirk, Annie got down to her knees. Rafael gave her a toothy smile. Down went the zipper.  
"Wipe that silly smile off your face. It's not your birthday"  
"Feels like it is", he said.  
She was grinning too as she took him into her mouth. There was no smiling on his part after that, only soft moans and pleas.

* * *

"Dalton?"  
Annie looked up at her supremely handsome boss standing by the door. So tall, everyone called him the Pentagon. There was another reason behind that name. He had suffered some wardrobe malfunction once, and pictures of his endowment had been circulated around the internet ever since.  
"Lunch?"  
"I'm good", she gave him a thumbs up.  
He walked into her little office without an invitation.  
"What are you having?"  
"Leftovers", she held out her lunchbox to him, "Want some?"  
"Yes, please"  
They munched on the shredded chicken sandwiches together. Clark smiled at her, sitting on the edge of her desk.  
"I do miss your cooking"  
Annie stopped chewing for a second. She did not enjoy throwing Clark out of her office. But he made her do it often.  
"The kids miss you too"  
 _Oh, that was low._ Using his kids to gain her sympathy?  
"Do they, after 7 years?", Annie said.  
"Yeah. They ask me what happened with us"  
"You should tell them that I found your dick inside their babysitter"  
Clark would have choked on the food if he hadn't been used to Annie. Instead, he tried,  
"No matter how many times I say it, you won't accept my apology, will you?"  
"Not after that R rated scene I saw. No, thank you"  
"What can I do to make you take me back?"  
"Nothing really. I have a boyfriend"  
"That well-dressed attorney you brought to the party? Right"  
"He _is_ my boyfriend. And even if I were single, Clark, I wouldn't sleep with you anymore. You're my boss now. It was different back then"  
"Annie, I have changed. I..."  
"All right. Get out"  
He stood across from her chair. Hands in his pockets, Clark tried again.  
"You..."  
"Don't make me boot you"  
She showed him the suede boots she was wearing. Clark swore under his breath and turned to go.  
"Thanks for the food"  
"It was gonna go bad anyway"  
Annie rolled her chair to the end of the desk where he had been sitting and sprayed Fabreeze over the spot. She sprayed some in the air too, didn't want his Hugo Boss smell to hang in the air.  
"Is this a bad time?"  
Rafael stood in the door. Annie came to him grinning.

After the kiss, Rafael placed his hands on Annie's waist. His eyes found the empty lunchbox on her desk.  
"I was hoping to take you out to lunch, but it looks like I'm late"  
She looked back at her desk before looking at him again.  
"Yeah. I already ate. Doesn't mean you shouldn't eat though. Let's go"  
Truth be told, he wasn't that hungry. The lunch was just an excuse to see her. She had been busy the last 4 days. He had been coming home late again. For a man of Barba's appetite, four days without sex - now that Annie had gotten him addicted to it - were torture.  
"I think I'll have my meal here"  
Annie quirked an eyebrow.  
"You want to order... ah!"  
He picked her up and carried her to her chair. Annie soon realized what was about to happen.  
"Oh my god, Raf. This is so hot"  
He smiled at her, kneeling between her legs. He said,  
"So glad you wore a skirt"  
Annie raised her lower half as Raf pulled down her panties. She was biting her lip in anticipation.  
"So cooperative when things are going your way", he remarked.  
"Shut up and work that pretty mouth of yours"  
As a punishment, Rafael flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, touching her nowhere else. How she squirmed.  
His green eyes focused on her flushed face while his mouth set to work, as she had commanded. Annie closed her eyes and gripped the armrest with both hands. Rafael moaned against her, slurped too. It drove Annie to the edge. She grabbed his head.  
"Oh. Oh god, Raf. You're so good. So good! Ah"  
"Hey!"  
"Clark!", she squealed.  
Movement under the table stopped but for a minute. Raf kissed her lips before dipping his tongue in again. Annie mustered a smile.  
"Raf, you bastard", she mumbled.  
"Sorry?", Clark said.  
"Nothing. What is it?"  
"Your new writer's with the design team right now. Her agent wants to talk to us. Come on"  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
Clark, being Clark, stayed. He was smiling.  
"Annie Dalton, are you blushing?"  
"I'm no...", she hitched a breath, "Not. Go, Clark"  
"Is that..."  
Clark stood, looking horrified. His eyes were on the pair of shoes sticking out from under her table.  
"It's not an intern!"  
"All right", Rafael sighed.  
He emerged, dusting his trousers and turning to the intruder. Annie wanted to crawl down under the table herself and stay there. Clark's jaw was clenched.  
"Mr. Barba"  
"Hello, Clark", he said.  
Another minute passed before the man showed any signs of leaving. He half-turned, said before leaving,  
"Come to my office when you're... when you're not indisposed"  
Annie nodded. Rafael helped her out of the chair she had sunken into.  
"Are you in trouble?", he asked.  
Annie put her arms around him.  
"This is the kind of trouble I wouldn't mind getting into everyday"  
They kissed. Annie tried to draw away, tasting herself on Rafael's tongue. He held her head in place and kissed her still. She was out of breath when he let her go.  
"Now that I'm fed", he kissed her temple, "I'll be going"  
Helplessly turned on, Annie grabbed the lapels of his coat. Rafael tugged her hands away.  
"You have work"  
"You're right", she sighed.  
She looked into her purse and held out the pack of thin mints towards him. Rafael looked at her hand, then at her. He took a step back.  
"No, thank you"  
He deftly sucked the finger he had inserted into her. Annie looked on as he sauntered out of her office, grinning like the Devil indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **S16E15: Undercover Mother**

The wind that evening in NYC was as brisk as its citizens. It couldn't hamper the woman's smile though. Her cheeks had turned a pale pink with the cold. They weren't exactly freezing but her boyfriend tried to suck out whatever warmth the evening could provide.  
"I hate that movie", Rafael said, "I'm never letting you talk me into something like this again"  
Annie hung on to his arm as they walked along the street away from the movie theater. Grumpy or not - he was hers. She tried to lighten his mood,  
"I'm glad they finally named a creepy character after me. I have been waiting for years"  
"That bitch's name is Annabelle, not Annabella"  
She grinned,  
"She's a doll, Rafael. Take it easy"  
He pretended to shrug. Annie knew it was a weakly disguised shiver. Rafael hadn't grown up with a sister around. Maybe then he wouldn't have cringed at the sight of a doll. A _possessed_ doll.  
"They already have a creepy character named after you. The crazy nurse in that movie with James Caan?"  
"Oh yeah. Annie Wilkes from _Misery_. Look at that - I share my name with a Stephen King character. That's creepy enough, I guess"  
"You're so weird", he snorted.

It was their first date in weeks. Annie wanted him to be smiling like that all through it. _Annabelle_ might have been a bad idea in hindsight but she could work on his smile now.  
"How much longer to your friend's bar?", Rafael asked.  
"Four more blocks"  
"Jesus", he sighed, "Why do we have to go there? Can't we go somewhere closer?"  
"You promised. And I want to surprise her. Sheila had it really rough until she came to the Tylers. Now she's clean and sober again and has started her own business. I want to support my friend. Is that a bad thing?"  
"Why do you even have so many friends? It's not like you're a people person"  
They were holding hands. Annie swung them back and forth.  
"When you grow up being made to realize everyday that you have no family, you start making one for yourself. Elementary, Watson"  
The hand-swinging stopped. Rafael held her hand tighter. The furrow between his brows had disappeared.  
"I'm sorry", he said.  
"It's all right", Annie smiled, "You are allowed"  
A sigh escaped Rafael's lips. Annie wasn't going to let his momentary guilt ruin their evening. She had so much sex planned.  
 _"You were so smart then, in your jacket and coat"_  
"You're singing in the middle of the street. Why am I not surprised?"  
Annie tugged at the ends of his scarf as she sang,  
 _"My softest red scarf was warming your throat"_  
Onlookers were watching the crazy dancing lady with a smile. So was her boyfriend. Rafael grinned as she began to dance with his arm, still singing.  
 _"And a friend of mine says it's good to hear..."_  
His phone rang. He let her play with his left arm while he reached into his pocket with the other and checked.  
"It's work. Sshh", he told her.  
Annie continued to sing as they walked.  
"Liv. Yeah... wait, wait. A UC? Uh-huh"  
His companion sang in his face before moving back to his arm,  
 _"I wrote my name in your book! Only God knows why. And I bet you that he cracked a smile"_  
"It's my girlfriend, I'll tell you later", Rafael spun Annie with his left hand, focusing on the conversation, "Okay. I am on my way"  
He put the phone back in his pocket. Now Annie had begun to face him and walk backwards, all while she did her song and dance. He adopted his most earnest expression.  
"Olivia called"  
Annie didn't change her tune. She was looking at him, smiling and performing.  
"I have to go to the precinct right now. I'm sorry"  
She gave a little laugh and did something that resembled the boogie, the song still on her lips. Rafael hated to do this to her (especially when he was looking forward to the after-hiatus sex), but work was work.  
"Annie, please talk"  
"If I do talk", she sang, "If I stop singing, then I'm gonna yell at you. So better get your ass away"  
He kissed her,  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. You get home safe"  
Annie punctuated her sentences with Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ moves, the one with the fists by the knees.  
"No going home. I'm calling Kyle and we getting shitfaced", she danced.  
"Okay. Tell him to meet you at the bar. Let's get you a taxi"  
She attempted the moonwalk,  
"It's only a few blocks"  
"You're not walking there by yourself. Taxi, hey!"  
He hailed a cab and they got in.  
"I'll drop you at Sheila's and then go. Will you please stop dancing?"  
"If I do", she sang, "I'll punch you for ruining our long-awaited date"  
"Good call", he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **A Castle Without A Queen**

Contrary to popular belief and his caffeine intake, Rafael Barba was a morning person. He awoke at seven to find his girlfriend snoring into his chest. Smiling, he passed a hand over her hair and kissed her head.  
"Annie?", he spoke softly.  
It took a few more kisses for her to move.  
"Wake up", he lied, "It's almost eight"  
"Five minutes", she mumbled and flipped on to her back.  
He stood over her for a while. Her hair splayed freely across the pillows. On her neck was that faint scar he loved to kiss. He sighed, content.  
"I'll wake you up for breakfast"

After Annie vehemently refused to get up and eat, Rafael sulked and had breakfast at his table alone. In the bedroom, he put on his tie and looked back to find her still asleep. He walked to the bed and pulled the sheets off her. Annie compensated for it by curving into a ball, eyes still closed.  
"Oh my god. Get up already, you lazy woman", he shook her.  
Annie grumbled,  
"I don't wanna"  
"Annie, it's 9 o'clock. You're going to be late"  
"I don't care!"  
"Fine", he moved away, "I don't have any more time to waste"  
"I know a good way for us to waste our time"  
 _Wasn't she just asleep?_  
Rafael turned to her with an eyebrow raised. Annie rose in bed with a drowsy smile. She seemed to remind him what they were doing last night, by revealing her soft cleavage and that lacy bra. Curving a finger, she beckoned to him.  
"No way"  
Her determination was undaunted. She crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours.  
"You wanna play hard to get, Counselor? I like that"  
Her hands were on his crotch and her mouth was puckered for a kiss that never came. Rafael freed himself from the grip of her limbs, glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"Annie, stop. I have to go"  
He walked to the wardrobe, put on his coat while she watched.  
"What kind of a man denies his girlfriend morning sex?!"  
"One who is never late to work"  
"Rafi", she crooned, _"Per favore?"_  
"I'm sorry", he kissed her cheek, "When we get back, I promise"  
"You're not getting anything when you get back. I promise you that!"  
Rafael went to work with that crooked grin on his face.

It was well past 11:00 pm when he got back home. He headed straight for the bedroom.  
"Annie?", he called, "I'm home"  
She was not in there. Rafael put away his shoes in the wardrobe, slipped his coat off.  
 _"Mi reina?"_ , he called playfully.  
Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, not in the balcony. He speed dialed her.  
"Hey, handsome"  
"Where are you?", he asked.  
"At home?"  
"You are not here. I just got in"  
"It's Monday, Raf. I'm at my place. Everything okay?"  
"Oh"  
In his eagerness to see her, he had forgotten the weekend was over. His Annie had gone back to her apartment.  
"Hello? You all right?"  
"I'm fine", he sighed and lay down on the couch, "I foolishly expected you to still be here"  
"I told you, you weren't getting anything today"  
He laughed. It came out tired and disappointed.  
"I feel stupid"  
"Must be a nice change for you"  
"It was never like this before, before you came. Now every time you leave, this place seems empty and... haunted"  
"Oh Rafi"  
"Come back"  
"Babe, I would, but I have to go in early tomorrow. There is..."  
"I'm asking you to come here", he closed his eyes, "Permanently"  
The odd silence lasted a moment. Annie spoke with caution.  
"You are asking me to move in with you"  
"I am"  
"Hold on. When we started dating, you told me there was a slim chance that we would ever live together or get married. You combined that with an elaborate explanation of why your job could prove dangerous to anyone you got close to"  
"I remember that"  
"And when I asked if I would get a bodyguard who looked like Keanu Reeves in _Speed_ , you told me to be serious, and asked me what was the deal with me and Keanu Reeves"  
"I know what I said. Look - maybe I'm being selfish, but I want you with me, Annie. Everyday"  
He could see her shaking her head in his mind's eyes.  
"Let's talk about this some other time"  
"I am not going to change my mind"  
"Raf... you...", she sighed, "What if we turn into other middle-aged couples? Become roommates instead of lovers?"  
He said,  
"Your fears are rational, but I have complete faith in us"  
"You do?"  
"Of course"  
"Then yes"  
He stood up at attention.  
"You will move in here?"  
"Yep"  
"You sure? I don't want you to say yes if you don't mean it"  
"I'm sure. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"You won't get bored seeing me every day?"  
"Not in a million years"  
They made plans right there. Rafael promised her a separate wardrobe. Annie said she'd settle for morning sex instead. Laughing, he agreed to both.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me"  
Rafael stood before Annie's towering, gigantic bookshelves - five of them. She hugged his waist.  
"You get what you ask for, roomie"  
He only nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **S16E16: December Solstice**

"Are you sure I can't come over?"  
"Yes. The family is here. Everything is taken care of"  
He had come out to the balcony for some privacy. There was mourning going on in his grandmother's apartment, and the first thing he did on having a minute to spare was call Annie.  
"How's your mother?"  
"Mami is... she is better now"  
"And you?"  
How he wished she was there by his side and he could surrender himself into her arms.  
"Raf?"  
"I'm fine"  
"I want to believe you"  
"I am. I accept responsibility for what happened"  
"You were trying to help"  
"And a hell lot of good it did"  
"I read somewhere once - never abhor yourself for doing the right thing"  
"They write that in eroticas?"  
"Rafael, please. Stop blaming yourself. It was her time. And she went as peacefully as is possible"  
He regretted his caustic comment,  
"I know that"  
"Nonna Belucci - Aunt June's mother - they put her in a retirement home when I was 16. She didn't want to go. Today, she is 94 years old and still kicking. Just because you deny someone a choice, it doesn't necessarily mean that you deny them their well-being"  
He nodded, pining for her more and more. Annie always told him what he needed to hear.  
"Thank you"  
"I mean it. And your abuelita would have agreed with me", he could hear the nostalgia in her voice, "I liked her. She had a sense of humor"  
"She liked you too. She told me you would make tons of babies"  
Annie gave a little laugh.  
"Remember last Christmas? I tried to thank her for the milk and cookies in Spanish and she told me what _leche_ was slang for?"  
He scrunched his nose but smiled,  
"Yeah"  
"Christmas is going to be rough for your Ma this time"  
"I know. I'm going to stay with her till New Year's"  
"That's great. I was going to offer the same myself"  
"You would have stayed with my mother?"  
"Yes. She doesn't deserve to feel the way she does right now. Neither of you does"  
It was strange. Annie had never once told him she loved him or shown any special affection for his family, but here they were.  
"Listen, I know you are going to use your vacation days. I really want to be your backup. If something happens and you have to go, I'll be with Lucia. Just give me a call and I'll be there within the hour. Please let me do this"  
"Why do you want to do this?"  
"Because it's you", Annie said, "I can't stand the thought of you going through this all by yourself. Can't let that happen. I'm with you all the way, Cubano"  
Of course. She didn't have to say she loved him. She _showed_ him every way she could.  
"Thank you, Annie"  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you have trouble sleeping"  
"I will"  
"Night, Raf"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **S16E17: Parole Violations**

Rafael looked over her shoulder,  
"What are you writ... drawing?"  
Annie hid it.  
"Just doodling"  
She closed her sketchbook and got off the couch. Rafael was already in his undershirt and pajama bottoms.  
"One of the interns at work has written a haiku collection. Erica from Artwork showed her some of my sketches from when I was an assistant to her and now the intern is begging me to design her cover. I can't believe Erica still has those"  
"You sketch?", he followed her into the bedroom, "You never told me"  
Annie looked for her overnight bag, then remembered she lived with Rafael now. He sat on the bed with his hands in his lap.  
"Can I see it?"  
She was brushing her hair by the mirror.  
"My sketches?"  
"Yeah"  
"In the album called Etch", Annie pointed to her phone on the dresser. Rafael flipped through the pictures, his brows rising in surprise.  
"These are really good"  
"Not good enough to get me in art school", she scoffed.  
"Maybe not back then", he smiled, "Who's this guy with the wings?"  
She turned to him in her seat.  
"It's supposed to be my ex"  
"You can say Michael"  
Rafael put her phone on the night stand. He lay in bed on his side, leaning on his elbow.  
"Can you do me?"  
Relief swept through Annie, coming out in the form of a short laugh. She said,  
"I can do you, baby. Imma do you all night long"  
He said,  
"I meant the sketch, perv"  
"You want me to make you a sketch?"  
"Yeah", he batted his lashes, "Draw me like one of your French girls"  
Annie had a hearty laugh before she grabbed her sketchbook and pencil. Their little art session was disturbed by the ringing of her cellphone. Rafael handed it to her, commenting on her ringtone,  
"Elvis, seriously?"  
Annie nodded with pride. The screen said 'Sonnshine'. She answered with a smile,  
"So you're not dead afterall"  
"Is this a bad time?"  
"Depends. What's goin' on?"  
"Can we go get some drinks? I don't wanna be alone right now"  
"Now?", she looked at the alarm by the bed, "Is everything all right?"  
"It's about Bella. So I can't talk to Mom, let alone the guys. And I can't not talk about it"  
"Okay. Where?"  
"That sports bar a spot from your place - Hayden's"  
"Uh, sure. I'll be down in a while"  
Rafael asked when she put away her phone,  
"Someone's downstairs for you?"  
Annie was already looking for her clothes and jacket.  
"My friend thinks I'm at my place"  
"Kyle?"  
"No, Kyle is in Vancouver. I haven't told this one yet that I moved", she put on a plaid shirt, "I'm really sorry but he would never call me unless it was something important"  
"It's okay. I understand"  
His tone said otherwise. Annie leaned over him in bed,  
"You going to be okay?"  
He played with a strand of her hair,  
"I'll survive"  
Feeling her soft hair between his fingertips, Rafael returned Annie's kiss. She took her time. His lips were ridiculously soft. It took some resolve for her to break away, but she did.

* * *

Sonny sighed, putting his glass down.  
"Bella's engaged and pregnant"  
Annie smiled,  
"Let me guess - Tommy"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, man. They are still together?"  
"He's on parole. And he got in a situation with his PO. His parole officer"  
"Bella knows?"  
"Yeah", he said, "And now she's considering abortion"  
"Cause he got in trouble with his parole officer?"  
"It's a very fucked up kind of trouble, Annie. I can't talk about it but I'm going out of my mind here. I tried to help them and now Bella doesn't even wanna talk to me"  
"Well, Bella was always the hot head of the family"  
He smiled, taking another swig from his whiskey,  
"And you always had a way with her"  
"Like Michael did with you"  
"Yeah"  
They watched the game for a minute. Sonny asked,  
"Could you talk to her?"  
"I don't even know what this whole thing is. Plus, it's been too long. We met that Christmas and it was like we...", she reminisced, "We were acquaintances. There are years between us now"  
"I know. She really used to look up to you though"  
"We were kids, Sonny. She was like the baby sister I never had. And she liked me better than Gina & Theresa"  
"My Sergeant's going to talk to her but I just wanna do everything I can to make this easier for her"  
"I know", Annie rubbed his arm, "You're a good brother"  
"Thanks for coming down. I really needed this"  
"Yeah, actually...", she trailed off.  
Sonny waited. Annie gave him a sleuth smile.  
"I don't live here anymore"  
"You don't?"  
"I moved in with my boyfriend"  
"You... when were you gonna tell me?"  
"You've been kinda busy with school and the job. This is like the first time since your transfer that we've hung out"  
"I know. It gets crazy at work", he admitted.  
"How's school?"  
"It's good. I got my first A last test"  
"Sonny Carisi getting A's - the world's sure changing"  
He turned to her.  
"So tell me about your guy"  
Her guy. Annie smiled. Where does one start when discussing Rafael Barba?  
"He's a lawyer"  
"No kidding. Really?"  
"Yeah. He works in Manhattan"  
"What's he specialize in?"  
Rafael didn't like her discussing his work with her friends. She shrugged,  
"I don't know. I am just with him for the sex"  
"Your jokes", Sonny shook his head, "Mom always used to say Annie has no faults but her mouth"  
"Well, my boyfriend would disagree"  
"Jesus!"  
Annie laughed as he turned his face away. But he was grinning too. His smile faded soon.  
"Ah, hell. Why'd we ever grow up, Annie?"  
He glanced at his empty glass. Annie said,  
"Cause you wanted to be a priest and you prayed you'd turn 18 overnight"  
Sonny changed the topic,  
"This the same guy you wouldn't talk about when we met last time? That costume party at your office?"  
"Yep"  
"That party was a bust"  
"You lost Mark Anthony's sword"  
"And you looked like Cleopatra's mom"  
"Hey", she said, "Cleopatra was a full-bodied woman. I have painting evidence. And she was older than Mark Anthony"  
Sonny signaled to the bartender before saying,  
"Does your boyfriend let you go out after 10?"  
"He's not the boss of me. I actually left him in bed"  
"I'm sorry", he paid his tab, "I'm really glad you came though. I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
They kissed each other's cheeks. Sonny put his arm around her shoulder while retrieving his coat from the back of his chair. Annie saw it.  
"My boyfriend's got the same coat"  
Sonny wasn't even peeved. He put it on, beaming,  
"I saw one of our lawyers wearing one. Liked the color. So I found one just like it online. He's a real stylish guy"  
"You're too blonde for this shade"  
"What are ya talking about? I look great!"  
"My boyfriend wears this so much better"  
"Now you're just bragging"  
They walked arm in arm out of the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

For once, he had made it in time for dinner. Annie would be impressed. She would put her tender arms around his neck. Her eyes would grow dark with desire. As she kissed him, soft and sweet, she would sneak her hand into his...  
 _'Snap out of it'_ , Rafael gave a violent shrug.  
All he wanted to do as he set foot inside his apartment was sweep his girlfriend off her feet and make love to her where he stood.  
"Annie?", he called, shedding his coat and scarf.  
"Don't come in here!", she answered, "I'm naked"  
Rafael grinned and moved to the kitchen, calling,  
"That is clearly an invitation!"  
His footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Standing in the kitchen, next to a shameless and giggling Annie, was his mother.  
"Mami"  
"Rafi", they hugged, "Que tal tu día?"  
"Estuvo bien. When did you get in?"  
"A while ago"  
His eyes were warning Annie of what was to happen to her once they were alone.  
"Are you teaching Annie how to cook?"  
"You're kidding. She is _good_. You should appreciate the lengths a woman goes to in making food for you, Rafi"  
"Thank you, Lucia", said Annie.  
Mrs. Barba spoke with confidence,  
"And she is such a delight. Absolute joy"  
"No one knows that better than him. Am I right?"  
Mrs. Barba laughed and slapped the palm Annie held out. Rafael was jealous.  
"Please don't convert my mother to your brand of humor"  
Said mother was shoving him out of the kitchen soon.  
"You talk too much. Take these plates and set the table"  
Annie's teasing smile fuelled his revenge fire.

Dinner went well. Mrs. Barba drove home in her car. And the moment she was out of their door, Rafael grabbed Annie. She guffawed and slipped out of his grip in a wink.  
"Get back here, you..."  
He chased her to the bedroom. Annie made the mistake of jumping on the bed when he ran across to her side. Rafael lunged forward with abandon, pulling her down with him. He tickled her like they were toddlers.  
"Objection!", Annie laughed, "Objection! Yeow! Objection!"  
He stopped to let her breathe. They both needed to. Annie's face was red from all the laughing.  
"You think it's funny, embarrassing me in front of my mother?"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah?", he tickled her again.  
Annie squirmed under him,  
"Ah! Stop! Jinkies! Jinkies, Raf!"  
He grinned, pulling her top over her waist and upwards. Its fate was to fall on the floor and be joined by Rafael's shirt.  
"I've been thinking about you all day"  
"Bad things, I know"  
He unclasped her bra and pulled it down her,  
"Very, very bad things"  
Annie could not stop giggling. She kissed him over and over, wanting that moment to last forever.  
"Raf?"  
He looked up. The words were just on the tip of her tongue. How bad would it be if she were to admit it?  
"I..."  
He deserved to hear it. And he was giving her such a patient look.  
"I..."  
Rafael's face tensed. She saw him begin to hear what she was yet to say.  
"Have you been drinking beer?"  
Surprised, he asked,  
"Have... have I been drinking beer?"  
"Yeah. Your tummy's coming up. Oh wait", Annie gasped, "Am I going to be a Mom?"  
"Ha-ha. Funny"  
He spanked her butt and she laughed. Fearing she might have killed the mood, Annie reached for his zipper to make amends. Rafael stopped her.  
"None of that. I want to make love to you"  
Subconscious suggestion. Crafty. Annie feigned ignorance and kissed him back. He kissed her shoulder while she closed her eyes and _leaped_.  
"I love you"  
He stilled his movements. It was the first time she had ever said that to him. He raised his head to look her in the eyes and say,  
"Okay"  
Annie nodded in understanding.  
"I deserved that"  
"Yes, you did"  
"All right. Back to work"  
With an impish smile, he held her face in his hand.  
"Te amaré mientras viva"  
"That better mean something beautiful in Spanish"  
"It does"  
"Good"  
After kissing her some more, Rafael remained on top of her. He traced her features with his fingertips, smiling all the while.  
"I feel guilty at times that my colleagues work as hard as I do but they don't get to come home to someone like you", he said, "who can take all their stress away and bring them calm"  
"What is this? You trying to get a blowjob?"  
"When have I ever had to ask you for one?"  
"So I enjoy your genitals. Sue me", she rolled her eyes.  
He sighed, smiling still,  
"What would I do without you, Annie?"  
She bit her lip,  
"Masturbate?"  
He laughed.  
"You are so immature! Why did I ever fall in love with you?"  
"I saved your ass, that's why", she placed her hands on his butt, "I did that mostly because it looked great in those trousers you were wearing"  
"Is that right?"  
Annie nodded. Rafael kissed her again. He thought of how they would spend every night together thenceforth. Home had finally become a place where his heart was.

* * *

P.S. _Te amare mientras viva_ – I will love you as long as I live


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Sonnyville**

It was Friday evening. Rafael had brought his work home. Not wanting to feel like a jerk, he asked Annie if she needed any help making dinner. She declined. Singing _Like A Virgin_ , she gyrated her hips and cooked. The delicious smell wafted throughout the kitchen. Rafael was still reading a transcript, walking to and fro behind Annie, when the smell awakened his senses. Drawn to it, he walked to the cook, gave her earlobe a little nip and put his hand around her waist.  
"What's cooking?"  
"Pie - chicken and leeks. And broccoli and spinach dip on the side"  
"Bleh"  
"Hey", she reached for the high cabinet, "We need our greens"  
Rafael stepped away to pace again. His eye landed on the soft-soft skin of her stomach, as her top hitched higher. He planned to do things to that spot later in the night.  
"Got it", she was pleased with herself, "Flour"  
His nose was in the papers. He wondered aloud,  
"Why do you keep the flour up there?"  
"I use it often. So this reaching up helps me stretch and provides you with a view"  
Grinning, he tried to concentrate on the transcript. Reading the name Sonny (the girl's name) in it, he remembered he hadn't told Annie about an idiot with the same name.  
"Hey, Raf"  
She had sprinkled flour on her shoulders.  
"Does this look like dandruff?"  
He gave her a typical neat freak look, despite the severity of which, she laughed. He diverted her attention,  
"A guy asked to shadow me in court today"  
"Fresh meat?"  
"No. He is on Olivia's squad. A detective from Staten"  
"Staten Island?", she was happy to hear of her childhood place, "He studies law?"  
"Yeah. Dominick Carisi - but you can call him Sonny", he mimicked.  
"Huh", Annie had her back to him, "What's he like?"  
"Like the newest, jolliest kid on the playground. Way too eager to please. He kind of idolizes me. He said so"  
"You love being idolized"  
"Yeah. But he's not going to know that"  
Annie advised,  
"Don't give him a hard time. He probably just wants to be like you"  
Rafael smirked and came to kiss her.  
"That's not so easy now, is it?"  
She kissed him and smiled.  
"I'll stroke that ego and something else of yours after dinner"  
He pinched her butt when she turned.  
"I look forward to that"  
Annie jumped a bit but continued to cook.

* * *

Sonny was ecstatic. He stopped drinking his smoothie.  
"Really? You want me to meet your boyfriend?"  
Annie nodded and slurped hers.  
"Mm-hm. He has met Uncle Mick and Kyle. Now he gets to meet another important man in my life"  
Sonny beamed and put his arm around her.  
"Kyle's your gay friend, right?"  
"No. Ryland is gay. Kyle is asexual"  
"Oh"  
"So?", she asked, "What do you say?"  
"Hell yeah. I'm gonna give him the whole brother of the girlfriend deal. Don't ya worry, Annie"  
"You do that and I'll punch you in the gut. I don't want any of that 'You better treat her good or else' crap, you hear?"  
He wasn't too pleased.  
"Fine"  
They walked for a while until Sonny, as always, broke the silence.  
"You know, when I heard about Michael, I assumed you would off yourself sooner or later. I never expected to meet you again, see you looking so happy"  
"Me neither"  
" _Sono felice per te_ ", he smiled.  
Annie kissed his cheek.  
" _Grazie_. I'll set up the date and let you know, all right?"  
He kissed her on both cheeks,  
"Yep. Call me anytime. You have a good day now. Bye"  
"Bye!"  
They parted towards different streets.

"It's just dinner, Raf"  
Annie sat in bed on her knees. He was changing into his tailored pajamas.  
"What's his name again?"  
"Dom"  
"That's his actual name?", he frowned.  
"It's not like the Dom in your favorite BDSM porn, okay? It's just his name"  
Rafael climbed next to her into bed.  
"Fine"  
"Great!", she plopped down on top of him, "You're going to love him"  
"And I thought I had had enough of Italians"  
Annie did her best stereotypical Italian impression, hand gestures and all.  
"Ae, Rafael-ah. How you say that-ah? You sleep-uh with one, no?"  
He closed his eyes and grinned,  
"You are not Italian"  
Now it was the Godfather.  
"Bonasera, Bonasera. What have I ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully?"  
Rafael chuckled,  
"Go to sleep, Marlon Brando"

* * *

Annie was in a terrific mood. She was about to execute a prank on them both: Rafael, who believed that not even God could pull one on him, and Sonny, whose expression of surprise was just too precious. She longed to see both their faces when they realized how they were connected now. Maybe she could take a picture.  
"You cold or something?", Sonny asked.  
Annie realized she had been rubbing her hands together like the evil raccoon. She controlled her instincts and sat watching the door with him.  
"He's running late. Not a good sign in a man", Sonny drank his wine.  
"You were late too, ya bum"  
"I got here before he did, didn't I? Oh crap"  
"What?"  
Sonny gestured to the reception where Rafael was making an inquiry. Annie's stomach churned with anticipation.  
"That's our ADA - Rafael Barba. Guy is magic in the courtroom. They should make a show about him. He's that good"  
"Is he?", she smiled at Rafael as he got closer.  
On seeing Sonny, his smile dissolved. Rafael walked to the table and Sonny stood up, surprised.  
"Mr. Barba. Didn't expect to..."  
He didn't waste time.  
"What are you doing here, Carisi?"  
"I'm just having dinner with my friend. This is Annie Dalton. Annie, this is Mr. Barba"  
Both her hands were clamped tight on her mouth so that she wouldn't burst into giggles. Rafael gave her his famous glare.  
"Are you kidding me right now?"  
"All right", she got up and stood next to him, with her hand on his chest, "Sonny, this is Rafael, my boyfriend. And Raf, this is Dom. I mean Dominick. But I call him Sonny!"

The appetizers were a silent affair as the two men were still pissed at Annie for blindsiding them. She was enjoying herself despite their sullen faces.  
"How's that Gallagher case going?", Sonny made conversation.  
Rafael didn't look up from his plate.  
"It's going well"  
Annie lovingly passed a hand over his arm, looking at Sonny.  
"He isn't very chatty, is he?"  
That earned her another look from her boyfriend. Sonny drank some more wine.  
"How'd you two meet?", he asked.  
Annie tucked a curl behind her ear,  
" _Parla Italiano_ (Speak Italian)"  
Sonny raised his eyebrows. Annie was fluent and discreet.  
" _Lui parla Spagnolo tutto il tempo_ (He speaks Spanish all the time). _Tu sai che io non capisco Spagnolo_ (You know I don't understand Spanish)"  
Sonny glanced at Barba before saying,  
" _Lui sembra arrabbiato_ (He looks angry)"  
" _Hai paura di lui?_ (Are you scared of him?)"  
" _Sei pazza_ (You are crazy)"  
Annie waved it off.  
" _Come sta tua madre?_ (How is your mother?)"  
Sonny ignored her and talked to Barba instead.  
"So, how'd you guys meet?"  
Barba's tone was condescending,  
"She wasn't telling you that just now?"  
Sonny realized he needed more wine to get through this. He turned to Annie.  
"Annie, tell me. How did you two meet?"  
She was having too much fun.  
" _Parla Italiano!_ "  
" _Vuoi che lui mi uccida?!_ (Do you want him to kill me?!)"  
Annie took hold of the bottle of wine,  
" _Vuoi ancora?_ (Do you want a refill?)"  
"Yes, please", Sonny said.

* * *

Sonny called her an asshole. Rafael turned his back to her in bed. But Annie slept peacefully, with a lovely smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **We Can Work From Home**

"Not enough evidence"  
Rafael took his seat. That phrase had begun to taste bad on his tongue. Liv sighed. Rollins rolled her eyes. Carisi tried to "reason" with him.  
"You put him in that spot, in that time-frame, and I'll get you the warrant", he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have triable cases to work on"  
The collective impression of the three seemed to be "Barba is a dick". He wasn't being difficult on purpose. If he thought the situation was not reasonable enough to get a warrant, then a judge, in his or her wisdom, would feel the same way before signing on it. It was his duty to use his brains. Unlike them, he couldn't afford to rely on gut instinct and passion alone.

9:00 PM and he was still working, going through all the horrifying pictures of the victims, the history of the sadistic accused. He looked out of the window. If he had had a different job, he would have been able to go home at a reasonable time. Start a family maybe. Not that he was too fond of kids, but a mini version of himself would have been tolerable.  
Hang it all, he wasn't a man to build castles in the air. His work was his life. And god, did it take a hell of a lot out of him. He would persevere though. Crime never rests. So justice shouldn't either.

Despite of his self-reasoning, everything seemed so redundant. Sometimes he hated the thought of going back to work in the morning. There had to be something NOT bleak in his life. Something his and his alone that made doing the same thing worth it, day in and day out.  
Dismayed and thoughtful, Rafael unlocked the door to his apartment. He punched in the code and the door opened. Like fog clearing on a melancholy morning, Rafael's smile made its appearance. That body he knew so intimately was sprawled on the couch. If the eyes weren't closed, it would have looked like she were reading. Rafael went closer. Never had he seen such a peaceful face. He had told her once -  
 _"You never worry. I envy you that"_  
 _"That's because you, my love, worry enough for the both of us"_  
Of course he had something that gave meaning to the daily struggle. It was her - coming home to her.

Rafael laid the softest, gentlest kiss between her eyebrows. She was no sack of feathers but he lifted her up in his arms still. Sleeping on the couch in her position was an invitation to severe neck pain.  
"Sleep well, mi amor", he whispered, as he laid her on their bed.  
 _ **"Aha!"**_  
"Jesus!", he gasped.  
Annie had toppled him over in the bed. She sat astride his lower half, grinning down on him like the mischief-maker she was. Rafael leaned his head back and snickered. He looked up at her again.  
"You do know you didn't have to do all that to get me into bed, right?"  
"I know. I just wanted to get on top of you and say aha!"  
"Your antics, Annie, I swear..."  
"Will never get old. Thank you, baby. Now", she asked, "Did you have a good day? Put some baddies in jail? Talked the ears off a jury? Broke some hearts with your sex appeal?"  
"Yes to all. I guess"  
"Great!", she began to lift her top up, "Now it's my turn to speak"  
Rafael watched her pull off the shirt before she threw it on the floor. She removed her hairband, tossed it away, and shook her head. Her glorious hair fell across her shoulders and on one of her breasts.  
"Keep talking", Rafael watched.  
"I want to ride your face"  
"Please do"  
With a wickedly delicious laugh, she leaned forward, arching her back, and kissed him. Rafael filled his hands with her. The love of that woman was what kept him going.

* * *

As loving and carefree Annie could be, her adventures sometimes went too far. Rafael experienced it but once. He had come home early with the only purpose of scolding her. If a fight ensued, so be it.  
"Annie?"  
"Hm?"  
She was reading or working. There was no telling it apart.  
"What was your bra doing in my bag?"  
Her criminal smile egged him on.  
"She probably wanted to shadow you too"  
"That's not funny. It fell out in front of my colleagues"  
"Sorry", she came to him and pouted, "Do you prefer my panties?"  
Rafael raised his voice.  
"Everything's a joke to you! I don't like..."  
Annie had the nerve to laugh.  
"Being humanized at work? Having people know you have a girlfriend?"  
"Yes!"  
His heart sunk as that smile turned into a ghost. She seemed genuinely apologetic.  
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you"  
Cursing his coarse self, Rafael stood where he was. She picked up her book, her laptop, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll put this away and be right out. You want something to eat?"  
He shook his head 'no'. Annie went into their bedroom. After a moment, he followed.

Feeling ashamed of his earlier anger, Rafael walked to her. She was putting the book in her work shelf. He hugged her tight from behind. Surprised at first, but then smiling, Annie touched his face, passed her hands over the ones that were around her.  
"I am so, so sorry", he said  
She wouldn't agonize him any further.  
"It's okay"  
That was one of the things he admired about Annie. Once she loved you, she loved you. She would hurt herself before she would hurt him. There was no question of her ever saying anything mean or hurtful.  
Rafael kissed her clothed shoulder. He put his chin on it and tried to cheer her up.  
"What you should have done with the bra was slip it into my pocket. And yes, I do prefer your panties. Those which you have worn for a day"  
"You sex pervert", she grinned.  
He stressed,  
" _Your_ sex pervert"  
Annie turned to him and they made up with an embrace. He said,  
"I can be such an old crone sometimes - one who doesn't appreciate the", he passed his hands over her butt, "finer things in life"  
Annie was taking off his tie and undoing his shirt buttons.  
"It's your job that makes you like this. Seriously, you are going to be one cranky old man. Better make your peace with it now"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to be the sweet, chubby old lady, with a curly bob, who hands out candies to the kids and you'll come out on the porch with your stick and be like 'Get outta here, you little good-for-nothing brats!' Then I'll go, 'Oh Rafael! They are just children! Let's go inside. It's time we had dinner'. And you know when we'll have dinner? 5:30. No more prowling out, late night sashaying through Hogan Place for you"  
He smiled at the picture she had conjured up.  
"You think about us growing old together?"  
"Yeah. Who else is going to do that with you?"  
"And she's back", he kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Just The Way You Are**

"Dost mine ears deceiveth me?"  
Rafael pulled off his tie,  
"Could you not be so dramatic about it?"  
Annie came to him, jumping on her toes,  
"You're asking me to come with you to a work event"  
"It's a fundraiser. Everyone from the NYPD will be there"  
"And you want to take me along. Why?", she grinned.  
"Who else would I take?"  
"Just say 'I want to show you off' and I'll drop this"  
He smiled,  
"I want to show you off. To the world, Annie!"  
"Don't overdo it"  
"You're impossible"  
Annie wanted to make immediate plans.  
"What look should I go for - kept woman or independent sex buddy?"  
Rafael sat down to dinner.  
"Anything you want"  
They started eating. She was fidgety and restless.  
"Are you going to give me a list of things I shouldn't say while I'm there?"  
"I gave up writing that list a long time ago"  
"Come on. No guidelines?"  
"You're a grown woman", he said, "It's not like I'm taking you to some enchanted place where the rules are different from our world"  
"You're seriously not going to tell me what to do there?"  
"Nope"  
Annie thought she smelled a farce.  
"So when people want to shake my hand, can I put my hand in theirs, fingers first, and wait for them to kiss it?"  
"You can do whatever you want"  
Puzzled, yet excited, she reserved further questions for after dinner.

Annie showed Rafael the dress she wanted to rent. He leaned over her shoulder to look at the computer screen.  
"Too shiny?", she asked.  
He kissed her before leaving.  
"Wear whatever you like"  
Annie called after him,  
"Where's my boyfriend and what did you do to him?!"

* * *

Their ride would be at the doorstep any soon. Annie was standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Raf, come out already. We're going to be late!"  
When he did come out, cutting a dashing figure in his tuxedo, Annie congratulated herself for having him. His pocket square matched the dress she was wearing. She pointed,  
"That makes ours a couples' costume, you know"  
"I don't mind"  
Her face was twisted in disbelief. Annie roughly took his arm.  
"Remind me to take you to a doctor"  
They locked the apartment. Rafael asked,  
"You have everything? Where's that clutch I got you?"  
Annie hid it behind her.  
"I'm going to use my cleavage purse", she demonstrated.  
Rafael didn't bring any curses down upon her. He was smiling.  
"Suit yourself"  
"You're scaring me"  
They walked down to their cab and headed to the event.

Everyone would stop to look at ADA Barba's companion. They were surprised that he had one. And from the way she made him grin every other minute, she was more than just a companion.  
"Hey beautiful!"  
Sonny had been awaiting them. He and Annie met in arms. They were telling each other how great they looked.  
"Mr. Barba"  
"Carisi"  
Annie made Sonny do a 360°, told him he looked like a gentleman.  
"Tie and all this... your sleeve is creased", she began tidying him up, "And you use way too much product. Look like a mafioso!"  
Sonny pulled her thumb down from his eyebrows, telling her she was embarrassing him. An inaudible sigh after, Rafael brought Annie to his side by her waist.  
"I want you to meet some people. Excuse us, Detective"  
Rafael introduced his girlfriend to his boss. Also to everyone who would ask, and there were a lot of them. Finally, he saw Liv standing with Fin and Rollins.  
"Barba", she smiled.  
"Wait. I know who you are", Annie said, "Olivia, right?"  
"That's right", they shook hands, "And you must be Annie"  
She turned to her boyfriend,  
"So you do talk about me, Rafael"  
"They are...", he began.  
"I am on it"  
She guessed right,  
"Detectives Amanda Rollins and Fin Tutuola"  
"Barba talks about us too?", Fin asked.  
"In descriptive terms", she said.  
Sonny came to the group then. Olivia would have introduced him as well, but he started _parlez_ -ing Italian with Barba's girlfriend.  
" _Più vino?_ ", she asked him.  
" _Bianco o rosso?_ "  
" _Rosso. Grazie_ "  
Barba explained, to stop Rollins from choking on her drink,  
"They grew up together"  
Olivia was surprised too.  
"You guys met through Carisi?"  
"No", Annie said, "We met a long time before Sonny joined here"  
"How long have you been together?", Rollins asked.  
Barba told her,  
"Four years"  
Annie beamed in joy. Fin said,  
"I think I saw you both at Home Depot once. It was a while back. But then I thought Barba would never shop at Home Depot"  
"Yeah", Annie recalled, "We were buying a new bed. That's the only time we have gone to Home Depot together, right Raf?"  
Barba rushed to explain for no apparent reason.  
"Annie moves up in her sleep. We needed a different bed. Not that the old one broke or anything"  
"Yeah. I'm not happy till my head's hitting the headboard", she laughed, "And he makes sure it does"  
Fin shook his head as if he were mesmerized.  
"Man, where have you been hiding her?"  
Sonny came with Annie's wine then.  
"They are charging for it!", he handed her the glass.  
The rest of the team looked at Barba. He hung his head.

Barba, his girlfriend and Liv soon formed a tight trio. Liv was showing Noah's pictures on her phone to Annie.  
"He is so adorable!", she squealed.  
Rafael said to Liv,  
"Don't mind her. She cries at baby soap commercials"  
"Well, I'm sorry for having a heart", Annie said.  
Someone called for Liv; she excused herself from the company.  
"Noah's a lucky kid", Annie said.  
He had never seen her so morose. She was happy a child had gotten out of the foster system but it must have had brought back some memories.  
"You okay?", Rafael rubbed her back.  
"Yeah. Your colleagues are nice"  
He shrugged,  
"Some days"  
She gave him that typical admonishing yet endearing look before kissing him. His hands were on her waist now. Annie touched her forehead to his.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"Some days?"  
He gave a grin.  
"Everyday"  
She played with the lapels of his tux.  
"You didn't try to make me stop talking at all today. I still don't know why"  
"I wanted you to be yourself around them. No filters, no censorship"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because if everyone sees you, just the way you are, they will understand why I love you"  
She pouted, stopped short of saying _"Aw!"_  
"Oh Raf"  
He kissed her again, caring not about the people staring. Annie said against his lips,  
"Let's find a supply closet and fuck"  
He grinned,  
"Not here. We'll leave for home soon"  
"But I want you right now!", she purred.  
"And you will want me later too. Come on. People are looking at us. I have to write a check"  
They mingled with the crowd, hands held and hearts content.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **S17E22: Intersecting Lives**

Annie folded her arms over her chest.  
"You gave our home address to the man who threatened to kill you? Where your mother comes to visit us?"  
"You have every right to be angry with me"  
"I'm not angry"  
"Then start packing"  
"You promise you will live with Lucia till this is over, _then_ I'll pack"  
"Annie..."  
She didn't budge.  
"Fine!"  
Rafael started throwing her clothes in the bag.  
"Call Carisi and ask him to drive you to Aunt June's"  
Annie glared at him. Rafael sighed.  
"Just call him. Please?"  
"No. I'm not getting my friends involved"  
"Then I'm calling Liv"  
"Call Dr. Huang too while you're at it. Someone needs to get a good look inside that big head of yours"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Into The Valley Of Death**

Her handkerchief was crumpled, but Aunt June was wiping her tears with it still. The house was quiet. Uncle Mick's loud, bellowing voice was not there anymore. It would never be again. Sonny looked at his watch. Annie came into the living room with her aunt's purse and a pair of kerchiefs.  
"Come on, June. It's almost time", her brother roused her.  
"Annie?"  
"I'm here", she gave the grieving widow her hand, "Let's go"  
Sonny was at the end of the procession, but he was there.

At the cemetery, all the distant Tylers and Beluccis attended the funeral. Michael Tyler Sr. had lived a full life, the priest said. Some of the guests did not understand Italian, but it had been the dead man's last wish that his funeral be conducted in the language of his Tuscan forefathers.  
"Sorry I'm late"  
Rafael took the chair next to Annie. She placed her hand on his and told him it was okay. Rafael looked around. Sonny gave him a nod; he was sitting a chair behind Annie's.  
 _"Nel nome del Padre..."_  
Everyone stood up. The coffin was going under. Aunt June had worn a traditional black veil. She sniffled with her head against Annie's shoulders.  
"Michael", she whimpered, "They are burying your Pa. Do something"  
Annie and Rafael exchanged a look. She took her aunt towards the grave as was the custom. Sonny came to stand next to him then.  
"Reading the gravestone?"  
"Yeah", Rafael said.  
 _Here lies Michael Santino Tyler Sr., Husband to June Tyler, Father to Michael Tyler Jr._ To the left was another headstone - _Michael Christopher Tyler Jr. (1975-1992), Loving Son Taken From Us Too Soon._  
"How's Annie holding up?", Sonny asked.  
"You saw her. She didn't cry"  
"Yeah. Annie doesn't cry", he asked, "How are things between you two?"  
"Quite well", he said sardonically, "Thank you for asking"  
"You ever wonder what Annie's gravestone will read?"  
 _Son of a..._ Rafael controlled his anger with much effort.  
"What did you say?"  
Sonny guessed,  
"It'll probably say 'Here Lies Annie Philomena Dalton'. That's all. No mention of any kids or a husband"  
"If you have a point, Carisi, you better get to it"  
Sonny shook his head, before leaving.  
"I don't know what you are waiting for"  
He walked over to Annie and Aunt June, kissed them both. After crossing himself before the grave, he left.

A week after the funeral, Annie and Rafael were sitting in their drawing room. She had asked him to look over her late uncle's documents. He had left the house to his wife as well as Annie.  
"That's all", he handed her the papers.  
"Does it now say I relinquish my claim over the house?"  
"Yes. I'll have Jesse take it to the notary office tomorrow. He'll call you if there is a problem"  
"Okay", she leaned back into the chair, "Thank you, Raf"  
"My pleasure"  
"When I die", she said, looking at the ceiling, "I want Scottish bagpipes playing Amazing Grace. It'll be beautiful. I want everyone crying at my funeral till they look ugly and their noses are running"  
"I'll remember that", he smiled, "if I outlive you"  
"You _will_ outlive me", she insisted.  
"What gives?"  
"I am the cheerful type - the kind who dies young. It's a miracle I've made it this far"  
To his eyes, she looked the same as the first time they had met. There were faint, discernible lines on her forehead now. Annie was past 40. By a general estimate, they still had 25-30 years together.  
"Annie?"  
"Yeah?"  
She leaned forward.  
"Do you ever think about us getting married?"  
"No"  
 _Well, that hurt._  
"No?"  
She reminded him,  
"We don't believe in marriage, do we? It's just a civic formality"  
"It is, but don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"  
"I don't think getting married would make any difference to us. You can't love me anymore than you do already. We are happy together. Why risk it with the stress of a wedding?"  
She smiled.  
"You're just having a mid-life crisis. Stop thinking so much, okay?"  
He nodded in agreement. Laying her head against the chair, Annie hummed. She looked at him.  
"Sing for me? Your voice is much better than mine"  
Considering her mood and the occasion, Rafael indulged her.  
 _"Amazing Grace"_ , he sang what she had been humming, _"How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me"_  
Annie joined him,  
 _"I once was lost but now am found. I was blind but now I see"_  
She rose and kissed him.  
"Thank you", her hand passed along his shoulders,  
"You coming to bed?"  
"Yeah. You go ahead"  
"Okay"

* * *

Another conviction. The press gathered on the courthouse steps to interview ADA Rafael Barba. He came to them, followed by the Manhattan SVU Sergeant.  
"Counselor, what was..."  
"Mr. Barba, do you think..."  
He raised his hand a little and told them he'd answer their questions one by one. A man tried to make his way to him through the crowd. When that didn't happen, he stepped aside and pointed a gun at Rafael.  
 **"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!"**  
The shot was followed by screams and scrambling. Olivia pushed Rafael down and covered him. Fin and Nick ran after the shooter.  
"Barba", her fingers were coated with his blood, "Oh God"  
She rode with him in the ambulance. Rafael tried to tell her,  
"Liv... tell Annie I love her"  
"She knows", Liv assured him, "She's on her way to the hospital"  
He shut his eyes and winced.

Bright lights and closed blinds - a hospital room. Rafael felt... woozy. He was swimming in a river when someone started stroking his forehead. When the hand moved away, he followed it out of the water. The hand belonged to Annie as she sat facing away from him. Face haggard, eyes...  
In their five years together, he had never seen her cry. Sure, she did cry at tragic scenes or anything with infants (mammals and others). This was different. Tears were streaming out of her eyes without a second's pause. He could have tolerated weeping or sobbing. But Annie cried noiselessly. There was no trembling or coloring. It was the weeping of one who had cried too often.  
"Annie?"  
His voice was weak. She reared her head up and smiled upon him.  
"Hey", her face was still wet, "How'd you sleep?"  
"Are you crying?"  
"Me?", she laughed and dried her eyes, "No. No. Crying is for..."  
She didn't finish the sentence but stroked his forehead again and kissed his face all over like he were a child. He took a deep breath to inhale her fragrance.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Not really. Was I in surgery?"  
"Yeah. Doctors say you're fine now. And Olivia told me they got the guy who shot you. Do you remember that?"  
"Yeah"  
He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall - 12:35 AM.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"A while", she pulled up his sheets a little.  
"Did you tell my mother?"  
"Yes. I had to send her home an hour ago. She is fine. The doctors told her you were going to be okay"  
He reflected on that.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"Same as you. I wanted to make sure none of the nurses took any liberties with you since you were in a hospital gown"  
His smile was as weak as his voice. He would have laughed but the strength had left him.  
"I did something quite dramatic today"  
"Other than getting shot?"  
"In the ambulance, it felt like I was dying. And with what I thought was my last breath, I asked Liv to tell you that I love you"  
Another on-set of tears, but while the smile stayed on her face.  
" _Te amaré mientras viva_ , huh?"  
"Look at that. You are speaking Spanish. I should get shot often"  
"Don't say that. Get some sleep. I'm right here"  
"I'm sorry I scared you"  
Her forgiving smile was always the best.  
"It's not your fault. Sleep now. The doctor will check on you in an hour"  
"Okay"  
Gripping her hand close to his heart, Rafael closed his eyes. He swam again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Pawned Off**

Once back at home, it took the joint efforts of Annie and Lucia to keep Rafael in the apartment. They played good cop and bad cop. Lucia, to Annie's surprise, preferred to be bad cop.  
"Finish your soup, Rafi!"  
"I am not a child. What is going on with you?", he exclaimed.

After a few weeks, when Lucia went back to her place, Annie had to use all her charms to coax Rafael into resting. He often made her wear skimpy clothing while looking after him. And _more than often_ , that led to something else.  
"Somebody's happy", Annie was putting her clothes back on.  
Rafael lay naked in bed, basking in the afterglow. He chuckled,  
"You think?"  
She kissed his nose before moving away. He held her back by the wrist. Green eyes told her all that was to know.  
"Raf", she shook her head, "We have done it twice since morning"  
"I know", his shoulder hurt as he pulled her back in bed, "I just thought of something more we could do"  
"Babe, I..."  
He was already removing her clothes. Annie gave him a look of reproof. He said,  
"Come on. I go back to work tomorrow. We won't be having daytime sex until the weekend then"  
"Good point", she gave in with a grin.  
They were necking like teens when the doorbell rang. Annie jumped up,  
"Saved by the bell"  
"Not for long", he said and grabbed his clothes.  
Annie walked to the door, adjusting her dress, and peeped through. It was Aunt June and her niece Cordelia.  
"Aunt June!", she hugged them both, "Corey! Come in, come in. What a surprise"

Rafael answered all of Aunt June's loving inquiries about his health. They were sipping lemonade when the old lady said,  
"Rafael, why don't you show Corey the apartment? I want to talk to Annie alone"  
"Um, sure"  
Annie mouthed a 'sorry' to him. He assured her with his eyes that it was all right. Aunt June didn't even wait for them to leave.  
"When you called me yesterday..."

Corey was admiring Annie's bookshelves in the spare room. It pleased Rafael to see a teen who liked books. His phone rang somewhere in the apartment. He followed the tune to the living room but stopped midway. Aunt June was saying to her foster-child,  
"You know I never approved of your engagement to Michael"  
Annie nodded.  
"Well, your Uncle Mick made me keep a secret all these years. It's about you and Mike. When he... a week before he died, I asked Father Andrew to talk to him. I wanted him to convince Michael that it would be wrong for him to marry his foster sister. I know he never treated you as a sister but that's what you were"  
 _'Old bat'_ , Rafael grimaced.  
If she had come all the way there to upset Annie, she wasn't going to get away with it.  
"Father Andrew did convince him, Annie. Michael had his faults but you know he would never offend God. He was going to break the engagement off. He wouldn't make you party to a sin"  
Annie said,  
"Michael would never do that to me"  
Aunt June insisted,  
"He swore before God, in my presence and Father Andrew's presence too. He pawned off the ring he had bought for you"  
All Rafael wanted to do was put a stop this humiliation. Annie asked,  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
The woman's eyes filled with tears,  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you before"  
She sobbed. Annie's own eyes were dry. Aunt June continued.  
"What you told me yesterday, it made me realize I had to set you free from the promise you made him. That's all, honey"  
"Free or not", Annie sounded cold, "Michael come back from his grave can't stop me from what I'm going to do"  
Aunt June nodded in comprehension.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **And For Bonnie Annie**

He asked her about it at night. Annie didn't answer. She climbed into bed with him and showed him her phone. It had a picture with Rafael's face photo-shopped to that of Grumpy Cat.  
"Hilarious", he deadpanned.  
"I know", she grinned, "Sonny thought the same"  
 _Deflecting techniques? Seriously, Annie?_  
Being a lawyer wasn't the only advantage he had over her. He knew her like he knew his own skin.  
"When you and Aunt June were talking, I kind of overheard", Rafael said, "Everything. It was curiosity, that's all. Mostly because you never talk about your childhood"  
"I don't, because most of my childhood memories include my ex. You don't like to admit it but you have a jealous streak"  
"I do not"  
"Really?", she turned to him, "You are all PDA with me in front of Sonny and my male colleagues. You just stop short of peeing in a circle around me, marking your territory"  
"That is gross", he said, "And you are changing the subject"  
"Okay"  
"Okay what?"  
She leaned her back against the cushioned headboard.  
"Today, I shall make a clean breast of it all. I'll tell you everything there is to know"  
He sat up too.  
"I'm listening"

With her vivid and descriptive words, Annie took him to the very depths of her life. Born of an absentee mother, she was raised by her vagabond father.  
"He was a high school dropout, and a born wanderer", Annie smiled, "Imagine being a conman and a single father. He raised me all by himself. He was so funny. And really good looking. His hugs were the best too, felt like I was wearing a warm coat. After my birth, he stopped duping women. Gay men sometimes, but never women"  
"What a gentleman", he commented.  
"He thought it would be bad karma that would somehow extend to his daughter. He was really smart, and a quick learner. He started posing as an Italian three days after we set foot in the country. Learned the language & the mannerisms in two days. Can you believe it?"  
"It does explain a few of your talents", he said, "Did you never ask him about your mother?"  
"He told me himself. Dad never lied to me, never thought me stupid because I was a kid. It was one of the things I loved about him"  
"Who was she?"  
"You're wondering if my mother was a hooker"  
"No, I...", _no use lying._  
"She wasn't. She was in a cult, don't ask. The girls were supposed to get pregnant by "aliens" i.e. people outside the cult, when they turned 21 and then raise the kids in the cult tradition. My Dad helped her get out of there and start a new life. She wanted to do that without me. Dad didn't mind. When I was a kid, I used to blame her for my looks. All I wanted then were blue eyes and golden hair like my father"  
"Sorry I brought her up"  
"No. It's fine. And honestly, I didn't care if I had a Mom. He was enough. We were enough. Happy. He gave me this beautiful name: Annabella. Home-schooled me. Didn't teach me his trade though. He would tell me, _'Stick to books, Annie. Study. You should never have to use anything but your brains to get ahead in life'_. We were like Lone Wolf and Cub", her smile faded, "We spent 4 or 5 years in Italy after the FBI got him on their radar. But around my twelfth birthday, I had this really bad seizure. I don't remember it but I still remember Dad's face when I came to. He was petrified. He wouldn't let any doctor near me, didn't trust them. But this was serious. So we came back to the States. He took me to his childhood doctor in Boston. That's where they caught up with him. We fled to New York. They nabbed him there. All the time during his trial, he would tell me, _'Never let them see you cry. Crying is for marks. Even if these idiots put me in jail, they can't hold me in there for long. I'll come back and we'll go to Germany this time'_. He was already working on his German"  
She revealed,  
"They shot him when he tried to break out of prison"

Annie was twelve when she was entered into foster care. She held Rafael's hand while telling him about the Williamsons and their boy.  
"You were molested? Why did you never tell me?"  
She seemed offended.  
"I thought it wouldn't matter to you"  
"It does matter to me, Annie. He hurt you"  
"There's no point going after him. Michael beat him near to death on my fifteenth birthday. Said it was his present to me", she smiled.  
Rafael rubbed his temples with his thumb and fingers. He was doing all he could to contain his anger.  
"And Aunt June came to tell me that Michael was going to break up with me, as you overheard, you sneak"  
"Why did she come all the way here to tell you that?"  
"She is old world, wanted me to know I had her and his blessing too apparently"  
"For what?"  
Annie looked lovingly into his eyes for a moment. She seemed to be committing his face to her memory.  
"All right", she said.  
Rafael was astounded as Annie sat before him on her knees. She took his hands in hers. He shot up in bed when tears spilled out of her eyes.  
"I want to be your wife", she whispered.

A thousand words to say but not one came to him. Her tears were as contagious as her laughter was though.  
"I know it's just a formality, just a title. But I want it. When I saw you in the hospital, I couldn't help but think of how close I was to losing you forever. Of growing old without you, while you stayed the same in my memory. We might not care for what people think but I want them to say 'Hey. That big-shot editor is Rafael Barba's wife'. I want to-to wear a cheesy ring on my finger with your name on it. I want the world to know that I'm yours and you're mine, in every which way two people can belong to each other. Please"  
"Annie, don't cry", he whimpered.  
"I'm sorry", she sobbed.  
"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. I... I just want to show you something. Wait"  
He got out of bed and knelt on the floor. By moving the nightstand, he uncovered a safe. There was a small jewelry box inside. Back in bed, he told her,  
"Not that it's too expensive, I just didn't want you to find it. And I know you don't like diamonds or swanky jewelry..."  
He opened the box to her eyes. It was a gold ring, with a single tiny heart engraved on it - as cute and simple as the woman it was made for.  
"That's my heart on a ring, and I want you to carry it on your finger. I hope that's cheesy enough"  
Annie was speechless. He cleared his throat.  
"Annabella Philomena Dalton..."  
"Who told you my middle name?"  
He smiled,  
"Will you allow me the great honor of becoming your husband?"  
Annie looked from the ring to him. She wiped her eyes full of tears and shrugged, as if she hadn't asked him first.  
"Somebody's gotta do it. What the hell. Yes"  
He slid the ring on her finger without wasting a second, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Annie ultimately broke down into his arms crying. He kept kissing her, telling her how happy she had made him.  
"Thank you"  
"Hey. No. _Sshh_ "  
"You don't know how much I love you, Raf. You don't", she wept against his chest.  
"I know. Believe me, I do"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The chapter is in the form of a transcript because I wanted the reader to feel like they were actually listening to the interview. Hope that's not a problem. Thanks!

Summary: Annie ropes Rafael into doing an anonymous couple's interview for her friend Cece's radio talk show.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Your Morning Dose of Love**

CECE: Could you state your initials for the audience?  
A: A. D.  
R: R. B.  
CECE: How long have you been together?  
A: Three years, is it?  
R: Five.  
A: Five years.  
CECE: Tell us a little about yourself.  
A: I edit romantic fiction and erotica for a living. I like to eat birds...  
R: She means poultry.  
A: And I can sing the Elements song.  
CECE: And you?  
R: I am an attorney and "A. D." promised me things if I did this interview.  
CECE: Nice. How'd you two meet?  
A: He was walking through Queens after midnight, dressed like an expensive prostitute. A guy tried to mug him and I saved him.  
CECE: Is that true, R?  
R: Other than the expensive prostitute part, yes.  
CECE: Who asked whom out?  
A: He did. He sent me flowers.  
CECE: Aww.  
A: They died before I could see them. He sent them to my Aunt's place.  
R: I thought she lived there.  
CECE: Interesting. What was your first date like?  
A: He invited me to his favorite Cuban restaurant for a late lunch. Then we went to a jazz club.  
R: Where she couldn't stop yawning.  
A: That's true.  
CECE: And you still asked her out the second time?  
R: She was funny and vibrant. Normally, I avoid that like the plague. But coupled with her looks, it hooked me.  
CECE: How cute. Okay - who initiated the first kiss?  
R: She did.  
A: Because he wouldn't.  
R: I was being a gentleman.  
A: And I'm no lady.  
CECE: Now this is a saucy question and you promised you'd answer them, R - when did you first hook up?  
R: Hook up...  
A: He broke up with me over text...  
CECE: Whoa.  
A: And I went to his workplace to tell him he was going to regret it. I had never done that before but I was pissed 'cause I really liked him.  
CECE: And? Oh. You had sex in his office?  
A: Yep.  
CECE: Wow. That's when your relationship really took off, I am guessing. I have to tell you, A, I love your hair.  
A: Thank you!  
R: She sheds like a Persian cat.  
A: Because I don't use 29,000 hair products.  
CECE: I'm sensing some tension here. Let's talk of happy times. When did you realize you had fallen for her?  
R: A week or two after we started dating, it was my birthday. I didn't tell her but she found out. And I was glad she didn't make a big deal out of it. She does make a big deal out of it now, but back then she just gave me a card. It said: Happy Birthday. Also, Nice Butt.  
CECE: Hahaha. An... uh, A? When did you realize you had fallen for him?  
A: On our first date.  
CECE: That is the most romantic answer we have had from you so far.  
R: I agree.  
CECE: You guys are engaged now and we'd like to know who proposed.  
A: I did.  
R: I proposed just a minute after and with a ring. She didn't have a ring.  
CECE: Where'd you do it?  
A: In bed, after a long day. When in bed, I can get him to do things he would never agree to do otherwise.  
CECE: But he did have a ring. He did propose.  
R: Exactly.  
CECE: All right - what's your favorite thing to do as a couple?  
A: Each other.  
CECE: Yeah? Who's more adventurous in bed?  
A: Him. I mean I initiate it most of the times but he's the one who makes it adventurous.  
CECE: Kinky?  
A: You have no idea.  
CECE: Do you two have a favorite show?  
A: 10 o'clock news maybe?  
R: I guess. I am not much into TV. She likes to watch The Mindy Project.  
CECE: What do you do on your day off then, R?  
R: I mostly plan my day around whatever she is doing.  
A: By that he means he distracts me from whatever I am doing so I would have sex with him.  
CECE: Do you give in?  
R: Always.  
A: Not... not always.  
CECE: Let's see how well you two know each other. This is a rapid fire round. I am going to ask questions about your favorites and you have to answer what your partner's favorite is. Like, I'll say 'favorite restaurant' and A, you have to tell us what his favorite restaurant is and you have to tell us what hers is. Capiche?  
A: Yes.  
CECE: Favorite cuisine?  
A: Cuban and Mexican.  
R: Italian, French, Cuban.  
A: Love me some Cuban.  
CECE: Favorite color?  
A: Rojo - red.  
R: Blue, pink, green, black.  
CECE: Favorite music genre?  
A: Jazz, Cuban soul.  
R: Classic rock, pop, anything from the 80s.  
CECE: Favorite outfit?  
A: Neutral color shirt and dark suit with salmon suspenders.  
R: Oversized shirts and jerseys with cartoon characters on them - no underwear.  
CECE: Favorite celebrity crush?  
A: Catherine Zeta Jones.  
R: Keanu Reeves, James Spader, Bruce Springsteen, that tall guy from Supernatural.  
CECE: Favorite sports?  
A: Baseball and golf.  
R: Swimming.  
CECE: Favorite movie?  
A: Good Will Hunting and A Few Good Men.  
R: Matilda, Toy Story 3, Mulan, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3, Brave...  
A: Next question, please.  
CECE: Favorite book?  
A: One Hundred Years of Solitude.  
R: I can't name one. There's too many.  
CECE: Favorite snack?  
A: Chips.  
R: Pizza.  
CECE: Favorite beverage or drink?  
A: Coffee and Scotch.  
R: Red wine. Bloody Mary.  
CECE: Favorite swear word?  
A: Fuck.  
R: Shittles. She says that.  
CECE: Favorite sex position?  
A: All of them.  
R: It's something she calls the G-spot sniper.  
CECE: Favorite place to be kissed?  
A: Nose.  
R: Throat.  
CECE: Favorite place to kiss one's partner in?  
A: Cleavage.  
R: She'll kill me if I tell you that.  
CECE: Favorite catchphrase?  
A: Check please.  
R: Buttock. Yes, you heard right.  
CECE: Favorite sleeping position?  
R: Spread eagle.  
A: Spoon.  
CECE: Last one - favorite daily ritual?  
A: Grooming himself in the morning.  
R: Taking off her bra at the end of the day.  
CECE: Wow, you guys. Was that right? Did you get everything right?  
A: He did.  
R: She missed one. My favorite daily ritual is watching her walk out of the shower.  
A: Ooh, somebody's getting laid tonight.  
CECE: Haha. You two have some serious chemistry. I am going to ask a few more questions before you are free to go. What's the quirkiest thing about your partner?  
A: His socks.  
R: Her sense of humor.  
CECE: What is one thing your partner does that no one else you know does?  
R: She laughs at everything. The other day, she laughed at a penis drawn on the sidewalk.  
A: It was circumcised! Who grafitti-doodles a circumcised penis?  
CECE: A, what is the one thing only R does?  
A: He is always in some sort of power stance, standing, sitting down, sleeping. It doesn't matter.  
CECE: All right. Say a popular movie quote that best conveys your feelings towards your partner.  
R: Hm. Let me think... "You brought me peace in a lifetime of war".  
A: "You had me at hello".  
CECE: So sweet. I'm all jelly inside right now. Thank you, guys. Congratulations on your engagement. We'll be back with our next couple after this short break. This is Your Morning Dose of Love. Stay tuned to Heart FM.

* * *

No sooner than they stepped out of the radio station did Annie's phone ring. She was surprised he was calling so early in the morning.  
"Hey"  
"YOU GOT ENGAGED?!", Sonny shouted through the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Comprometido & Impegnato**

"I am so bad", Annie giggled.  
 _'10 Spanish Phrases To Use In Bed'_ \- said the article she was reading. Naturally lazy, Annie had been reluctant to learn Spanish. She understood some basic terms but Rafael seldom used those. They had made a pact after their dinner with Sonny _(haha!)_ to always translate Italian and Spanish to each other. And somehow, Annie felt that her sex-phrases in Italian were quite jaded. They didn't sound hot either. On the other hand, when Rafael turned on his Spanish mode, she was all quivers and moans.  
"As lo que quieras", she memorized it.  
Closing her laptop and drifting into the kitchen to check on dinner, Annie's mind was occupied with what she had just read. She turned off the stove and got busy.  
 _"_ Ay papi", she mumbled.  
She had never used any equivalent of the word 'Daddy' during sex. It just wasn't her cup of tea. 'Daddy' was the happy, smiling man who had raised her, not the one between her legs.  
"Papi", she said.  
It did roll quite nicely off the tongue.  
 _"AHHH!"_ , she screamed.  
The guy who had scared her laughed. Annie turned to him, heart beating wild as she put a hand over it.  
"You jerk!", she hit him in the chest.  
Rafael pulled her close with his hands on the butt he had just pinched, laughing still.  
"You walk like a cat"  
" _Muuuaaahh!_ "  
He gave her a long, loud smack on the lips. Annie smiled on sensing his good mood; it was rare. She tugged at the knot of his tie,  
"My fiancé's not home, y'know"  
"How about we take this", he cocked his head sideways, "...to your bedroom?"  
"Get your hands off me. I won't cheat on Rafael"  
"What can he give you that I can't?"  
She held up her ring finger,  
"This"  
"I'll get you a rock"  
"I hate diamonds. See?", she wiggled out of his arms, "That's the difference between you and him. He knows me. And all you know of me is my body"  
"It's a nice body"  
He kissed her neck, standing behind her by the kitchen counter. Annie was putting some garnish on the curry.  
"How was work?", she asked.  
Nuzzling her, he spoke against the skin of her neck,  
"Boring. I kept looking at your photos to entertain myself"  
"What photos?"  
"Where you're wearing the corset", he whispered.  
"You kept those?", she grinned, "What if someone gets their hands on them?"  
"No big deal. I already sent them to Playboy"  
Annie turned to give him a look. Rafael made for her mouth as if he would bite. His hands were still on her waist.  
"Somebody missed me today", she turned to the counter again with a smile.  
"So much"  
"All right, Romeo. Let me..."  
Her skin broke into goose bumps at his touch. His fingers slid into her top, flitting over her tummy. They traced the shape of it before gliding up along the underwire of her bra.  
"You're wearing a bra. Where are your manners?"  
Annie giggled.  
"Stop it. You just got home. And dinner's getting cold"  
"I don't care"  
"Raf!"  
He lowered his hand into her pants. Annie gripped the kitchen counter. He was getting right to business.  
"Raf, not here. We...", she jerked as he touched her panties, "Not in the kitchen"  
He went on kissing her neck and shoulders, fingering her against the cold counter. Annie tried to fight her arousal.  
"Raf, please. Not... oh!"  
Her knuckles strained against the kitchen top as she held onto it. Rafael's ministrations were making her knees weak. Annie closed her eyes and let him have his way. A low growl escaped her throat as he used his thumb.  
"Raf", she whispered.  
The sound of his belt buckle unsnapping opened her eyes. She spread her feet apart to aid him. As if it were the only natural thing in the world, Rafael slid into her.  
"You did miss me", she said, closing her eyes.  
His thrusts rocked her to and fro. Annie laid her head back on his shoulders. They panted in sync. Rafael's low huffing was music to her ears.  
"Annie", he said her name.  
She held his hand that was kneading her breast and guided it. They were close. Annie moaned and slumped forward. The moment the wave rushed over them both, she was back against his shoulder, gasping his name and god's.  
"Fuck", Rafael groaned as he released inside her, "Fuck"  
Knowing her body too well, he lifted Annie off her jelly'd feet before she could stumble, and carried her to the dinner table. He set her down in the chair. She tried to regulate her breath and adjusted her panties back in place. After zipping himself up, washing his hands and shedding his coat, Rafael rolled up his sleeves. He brought their food to the table.  
"Dinner is served", he took the chair across hers.  
Annie teased,  
"Do you want to say grace?"  
He smiled before biting into the food.

Dinner was lovely but so was the afterglow on Annie's face. Rafael stared at her till she blushed. He saw her shift the food to one side in her mouth while her tongue seemed to pass over her teeth. He knew what that was and handed her the pepper shaker. Annie sprinkled it over her bowl of curry.  
"Since we have a date now", she said, "We should think about dance lessons"  
"We don't need dancing lessons"  
 _'Spicy'_ , he thought of the food. Annie poured him a glass of water before he could ask.  
"I have slow-danced _once_. And I looked like Beetlejuice on stilts. My goofy routine won't look half as cute in a wedding dress"  
"You're free to take 'em if you want but I don't need dancing lessons"  
"It will be good practice"  
"I am fine, believe me"  
"If you say so", she rolled her eyes.  
Rafael smiled to himself,  
"What about your bachelorette party? Planned anything yet"  
"Sort of. I don't like strip-clubs, so Kyle offered to strip. I turned him down. He has no sense of rhythm. Plus it would have been weird. So it's probably just going to be me and my posse hitting up a karaoke bar. What about you?"  
"I'm not having a stag night"  
"Why not?!"  
"They are tacky and gross"  
"You don't have to have a stripper. You could just have drinks with your friends"  
"No. Because if I do, I'll have to invite them all to the wedding. We are having a strictly private ceremony"  
"Fine", she said, "You want some more rice?"  
"No. I'm good"

After dinner, Rafael refused to get into his pajamas. He was without his waistcoat and tie when he dragged Annie into the living room and turned on some music on his phone.  
"I had no idea you were so touchy about your dancing skills", she laughed.  
"Chin up", he put her hand on his shoulder, "And stop putting your hand on my butt"  
They danced to the slow, steady rhythm. Steps matching, grins widening.  
"You weren't kidding", Annie said.  
Suddenly, the song turned up-tempo. Annie exclaimed an "Ooh!" as he turned her in his arms with expertise. He laid her across his forearm till her braid nearly touched the floor.  
"Rafael", she scolded.  
He kissed along her midriff before pulling her back up. The big finish was her leg around his waist as she panted.  
"You okay, Annie?", he taunted her, "You look kind of... flushed"  
She got out of his arms,  
"Great. Now I _really_ need dance lessons"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Wedding Plans**

To Lucia's dismay, her son and daughter-in-law to-be were hellbent on having a small, private ceremony. She had to use all the weapons in her arsenal to get Rafael to invite her side of the family - her sister, her brother and his wife & children. Annie would have three guests on her side: her best friends Cece and Kyle, and her Aunt June. She was negotiating that day for adding Sonny to the list.  
"If you invite him, I'll have to invite the rest of the squad", Rafael said.  
"Sonny will never talk to me once he realizes I had my wedding without him"  
He smirked,  
"I don't see the downside to that"  
Annie looked up from the guest list in her hands. Rafael watched in awe her angry glare _(so adorable)_. He put his coffee mug down when she began to speak.  
"Sonny means something to me, Rafael. He has been there for me the way a brother would. It's up to you if you don't want to invite the rest of the team but Sonny is invited"  
"Fine", he shrugged, "Then I'll just invite Liv"  
Annie shook her head smiling, as she wrote Sonny's name on the list.  
"Find something amusing?", Rafael observed her.  
"Nothing"  
"You don't like Olivia?"  
"I do. She's great"  
"Then what's with the face?"  
"You love Olivia. That's all"  
Rafael stopped short of spitting the hot coffee back in the mug. Annie was focused on the list. He cleared his throat.  
"Come again?"  
"It's nothing sexual, nothing that would make you cheat on me or something", she capped her pen, "But you guys are great friends, probably went out for a while. And it's obvious that you care a lot about each other. I like that"  
He was trying to get a read on his love of years. Annie had major'd in psychology but her observations had never been so... astounding.  
"You're not jealous?", he wondered.  
"No. She is not the kind of person who would 'wreck' someone's relationship", Annie picked up the wedding roster, "Also, you don't really seem to be her type. It'll never work out"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're high maintenance"  
"High maintenance? Me?"  
"Do you know how many times I have to change coffee filters and bedding around here, and look pretty and be charming while doing it? Or try not to scream when you put your feet up on every table you see? Or when you return every gift I..."  
"I get the picture. Move on"  
"I'm saying, Olivia seems to be of the kind who prefer these jock types. Likes to transform them into their better selves. She can't possibly improve you. There's no room. You're perfect"  
How could she have caught all that in one meeting? And did she just sneak a compliment in?  
"Annie..."  
"I know", she winked.

* * *

Having secured an arrest warrant for the perp, Barba walked out of the judge's chambers. Detective Carisi was close behind.  
"Hola, prometida", Rafael answered his phone with a smile.  
Annie's voice could barely be heard over the traffic she seemed to be in.  
"Raf? Hello?"  
"It's loud. Where are you?"  
"I'm shopping for the dress. Think you can get out during lunch break and help me pick one?"  
"Can't you take Cece or what's-her-name... Shirley?"  
"Shirley lives in Boston, Cubano, I told you. And I don't want to bother Cece. Kyle is at work. Think you can make it?"  
Meeting the SVU to discuss the case, the Vaulk trial, meeting his boss...  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay. I'll ask Sonny"  
"S...", he looked over his shoulder.  
Sonny had hung behind a little on realizing the ADA was talking to his fiancee. Rafael whispered sharply.  
"What does he know about wedding dresses?!"  
"Raf, you are getting cut off. I can't hear you"  
"Annie..."  
"I'll talk to you later, okay? I can't hear you. I love you! Bye"  
"An...", he shut his eyes.  
In seconds, Carisi's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it. Frustrated, Rafael walked on.

* * *

 _A week before the wedding -_

"Let's review. We have our apparel. All our guests have RSVP'd yes. Judge Templar will be officiating the whole business. I still think we should have tried to get Ruth Bader Ginsburg to do it"  
Rafael chuckled behind his glass of Scotch. He said,  
"Keep reading"  
"The venue is set. So is the menu. They promised us a pianist. I told them 'minimal decoration'. They have sent me sample pictures. Take a look and pick one"  
Rafael leaned his head against her shoulder and had a look. He took her hand and put it on his face. Annie caressed his day-old shadow,  
"The first one is out of the question. The second one is fine but I am not a fan of yellow. How about this one?"  
"Too much color"  
"Yeah", she agreed, "And this? It goes with the flowers I am going to wear. In my hair, I mean"  
"It looks nice"  
"Good. Let's see the others and make..."  
"Just pick one"  
"You always say that, Raf, and then manage to find faults in what I have picked"  
"Honest to God, you choose the decorations. I won't say a word"  
"Fine"  
He stayed in the same position. Annie's hand was so warm on his face. He put his hand on her thigh. Heck, when was the last time they had sex? He couldn't remember.  
"This one. Tell me what you think", she said.  
Closing her laptop, Rafael put it on the table. He was kissing her before she could protest. Her fingers passed through his hair. He was growing it out a bit for the wedding. Annie kissed his face, moving down to his throat. He maneuvered her underneath him. Looking into each other's eyes before they fucked senseless - it was their mating ritual.  
"Raf?", she asked, "Will you always love me forever?"  
"Of course I will. You doubt it?"  
She shook her head and smiled.  
"I love you. I can't believe this time next week, I'll be Mrs. Rafael Barba"  
"And I will be Mr. Annie Dalton"  
Making her giggle, he went in for another kiss. And then a lot more.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'd like to thank the _Guest_ reviewer and _BrownEyedDreamr_ for their comments, as well as everyone who reads the story. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of its characters. I do not derive any profits from mentioning the Mohonk Mountain House. And I absolutely don't own Sarah Connor's rendition of _Sexual Healing._

* * *

 **A Destination Wedding**

"All right", she took a deep breath, "Let's go"  
Rafael was driving. Next to him, Annie double-checked the contents of her handbag. She could be mildly paranoid when it came to packing.  
"Sure you have everything?", he provoked her.  
"Don't"  
They were headed to Lake Mohonk. The wedding party was supposed to meet them there. When they had applied for the marriage license, Annie had suggested that they get married at home. He knew she had no desire for extravagance. But everyone deserved the joy of having their special day. So for a nearby wedding destination, Annie had shown a soft spot for Nantucket.  
 _"We could have a beach wedding. There would be waves crashing at our feet..."_  
 _"And ruining my shoes"_ , he had said.  
He had come up with the scenic Lake Mohonk and the namesake Mountain House. When he suggested that the wedding take place atop the cliff, overlooking the lake, she had reminded him how scared of heights he was. So the wedding was going to be down by the water.

Annie was humming, making music with the blaring horns around them.  
"This weekend traffic", Rafael grumbled, "Everyone's headed out of the city"  
"None of them have a honeymoon room booked in the Mohonk Mountain House now, do they?", she held up her palm.  
He had to give her the high five. Annie was playing with her hair now.  
"Speaking of the honeymoon room..."  
He fought hard against a smile.  
"What exactly will we be doing there?"  
"Honeymoon stuff"  
"A honeymoon is longer than 24 hours. You obviously are going to take me somewhere after the wedding"  
He half-lied,  
"No. I have that Jenner hearing on Tuesday, remember?"  
Annie was giving him the all-knowing look. He touched her knee,  
"We'll go someplace nice after Labor Day, I promise. It will be our late honeymoon"  
"It's so cute how you still think, after all these years, that you can hide something from me"  
"I am not hiding anything"  
"For a lawyer, you are a terrible liar"  
He did not pursue the conversation any further. Annie knew him too well to fall for a poorly crafted fib.  
He was going to take her to Italy, to the beaches she loved. But due to the Jenner case and other obligations, they were to leave next Saturday. One whole fortnight in the place she adored. He was looking most forward to seeing her in that bikini he had bought.  
"Are you listening?", she poked him, "Your mother said they are going to be late"  
"How late?"  
"They can't find your cousin Umberto. So it's going to be a while", she unlocked her phone.  
" _Hmph_. He is probably in bed with a hooker"  
"Easy now, Cubano", she rubbed his shoulder, "They will get there by tonight"  
"What about your aunt?"  
"Sonny is going to drive her. He's going to go straight to her place after work. Hopefully, they will get there in time for dinner"  
The morning sun was shining through the windshield. Rafael put on his sunglasses. Annie took a picture.  
"Stop that"  
She grinned and checked her phone at the beep.  
"Olivia is going to start in the afternoon because she doesn't want to travel with Noah at night"  
"Smart"  
Annie leaned back in her seat. She said,  
"We have a big day ahead of us today"  
"An even bigger one tomorrow"  
She went on,  
"The spa, the couples massage..."  
He turned to her,  
"What couples massage?"  
"...the dinner..."  
"Annie, what massage?"  
She laughed,  
"Do you hear that? How tense you sound? The massage is going to take care of that. And you didn't even want a stag night. I don't want you to be wound up tight on our wedding day"  
"I don't like stag nights or massages"  
She muttered,  
"What's new?"  
"I mean", he glanced at her, "I don't like getting massages from strangers"  
"Nice try. You're not getting one from me until we are back at home"  
"And couple massages sound so tacky..."  
"Here we go"  
"I don't like the idea of you being naked in my presence and me not getting to touch you"  
She grinned,  
"I'm not going to be naked. There will be a towel on me"  
Further conversation was prevented when Annie retrieved her bag of snacks. She held out the baggy of roasted pistachios to him. Helping himself to a few, Rafael asked,  
"When did _you_ get into healthy snacking?"  
"When I got a wedding dress I had to fit into. But I'm smart", Annie tapped her head with a finger, "I got it just a week before the wedding. So no dieting for months to maintain my size. How much am I gonna expand in a week, y'know?"  
Rafael smiled. Classic Annie wisdom. And he had a lifetime of it to look forward to.

* * *

The whole wedding party was seated at the dinner table. Rafael had made Olivia sit next to him on one side and Annie was on the other. The conversation never ceased. Carisi was on his best behavior in front of the Sergeant. While she attended to Noah, Rafael looked to Annie. She was wearing her hair different. Or maybe it was the spa day. He leaned in towards her and said,  
"You're glowing"  
Annie smiled and kissed him.  
"That's because I'm the luckiest bride in the world"  
He smiled and kissed her back. His Uncle interrupted them.  
"Save something for the wedding night!"  
Annie's hand on his under the table stopped him from giving a curt reply to that. He didn't join in the laughter, but looked at Annie and let go off the anger.  
"Excuse me, Miss Dalton?"  
A server came to her. He gave her a card. Rafael tried to read.  
"Who is it?"  
The color had left Annie's face. She smiled still.  
"It's Shirley. She made it"  
"Shirley? You said you didn't invite her"  
"Well, I guess she surprised me. I'm gonna go talk to her"  
"Ask her to join us"  
"No. She's tired. That's why she sent the card", she pushed back her chair, "I'll go get her a room. Excuse me, everyone"  
Rafael watched her leave and head to the lobby.

Everybody had the wedding fever. Especially his mother. She had almost shoved him out of Annie's room, saying he was to sleep in a different one. Grumpy (and kind of horny for his bride), Rafael went to the room. They had already moved his bag there. He checked the closet for his suit. That too.  
"Great", he sighed.  
After he dimmed the lights, Rafael began to unbutton his shirt, standing over the bed. The doorbell rang.  
"Room service!"  
He replied,  
"I didn't order any"  
The nasal voice called,  
"Compliments of the bride!"  
He opened the door and the attendant pushed him back towards the bed. She locked the door and put the key in her pocket.  
"What the hell is..."  
She flipped the light on.  
"Annie?!"  
Biting her lip, Annie took full advantage of his shock. She pushed him on to the bed and cuffed his hands.  
"Don't worry", she kissed his ear, "They're velvet"  
Rafael couldn't even blink. Annie touched some buttons on her phone and put it on the table. She undid her waistcoat.  
"Annie, what are you..."  
"Hush", she smiled.

A woman sang Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_ through the phone. Annie moved her hips as she held the ends of her shirt apart. Walking to him and back, giving him just a peek, she faced the wall.  
 _Oh baby now let's get down tonight..._  
Her shirt flew right off her hands. It was such a typical stripper move. She held the wall and moved her hips, making his mouth dry from all the gaping.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
Annie turned to him.  
 _'She is going to be the death of me',_ Rafael kept on gawking.  
Her voice was throaty.  
"Remember when I said I was taking dance lessons last week?"  
"Yeah?"  
She grinned, still swaying,  
"I never said ballroom dancing, did I?"  
Rafael watched her plant her foot next to him on the bed. She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage, and ripped the leg off her pants. Pulling that foot down, she placed her other foot on his other side and did it again.  
"Annie... wow"  
She hated shorts. Said they made her butt look bigger. Yet there she was, dancing in those tight shorts she filled out so nice. To him, her butt looked spectacular.  
"Are you ready for the big finish?"  
He nodded, mesmerized. Annie removed her shorts, painfully slow. Slipping them off, she danced over to Rafael's lap. He was so hard; he winced when she touched it.  
"Oh", she whispered, "Looks like you enjoyed the performance"  
Annie grind against him. She was breathing heavily.  
"You're making me so wet, Raf"  
"Then remove these cuffs and let me take care of you"  
"No", she dry-humped him, harder, "That's for tomorrow night"  
She held his face against her breast, riding him over his clothes. Rafael groaned and said her name like it were a prayer. She was bringing him close.  
"Annie... oh. Oh fuck"  
He came right inside his pants. Annie slowed down. Rafael's head hung low as he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Good boy"  
His green eyes looked up into hers.  
"Take off these cuffs", he breathed, "Right now"  
In answer, she got off his lap and retrieved her clothes. He watched her take off her bra and her panties. She threw them on the bed.  
"Souvenirs", Annie winked.  
He was getting hard again, watching her wear those hotel staff clothes _sans_ the underwear. Once dressed, she came to him and put the key in his handcuffs. She kissed his cheek and said,  
"Sorry. I'm scared of what you'll do to me if I un-cuff you"  
"You should be"  
Smiling, Annie walked to the door.  
"Don't follow me", she said seriously, "Get some sleep"  
"Sleep, my ass. Get me out of these. Annie? Annie!"  
She had left as quietly as she had come.

It took Rafael a long time to get out of those cuffs. Stupid movies made it look so easy. Once he finally did get rid of them, he headed straight for Annie's suite.  
He gave a light tap on her door. No answer. He kept his voice low.  
"Annie, open up"  
Another knock and no answer. He could have called but his phone was back in his room. Desperate to have her, Rafael considered all possible ways to accomplish his goal. He peeped through the door but it didn't work. Striking upon what seemed a brilliant idea to him, he ran off towards the grounds.

Prowling under the windows of the resort and feeling like a horny teenager, Rafael was so glad their rooms were on the ground floor. Now he had to figure out what window was hers.  
"Shit", he hid behind a tree.  
Someone had opened a window. A man climbed out of it. Rafael peeked at him. The man's back was to him as he hurried off the grounds.  
Rafael thought of reporting the incident when a figure leaned out of the window.  
Her bright makeup was still on her face. She was in the hotel robe as she watched the man till he was out of sight. Rafael had been struck dumb. The woman was Annie.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: There are some extra chapters to this story on _archiveofourown_ (ao3) and I have decided to post the next part and all related chapters on ao3 alone henceforth. I hope that is not much of an inconvenience. The story title and my username are the same on both sites.

Thank you for all the feedback. I appreciate it truly.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law and Order: SVU_ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Et Fin**

A quarter to midnight remained when Rafael rushed to the reception. The receptionist was chugging coffee out of a novelty mug. He smiled at the groom.  
"Mr. Barba, good evening"  
"Evening, Paul", he said, "Listen. Someone joined our wedding party today. My fiancee booked her a room. Can you check if it was Shirley?"  
"Sure", he clicked some keys on his computer, "Yeah. Shirley Adder"  
Rafael seemed relieved.  
"Thank goodness she is here. Can you believe I forgot the wedding ring in my office?"  
"Whoa", Paul grinned, "Yeah. That's quite a pickle you got there"  
"I know, right? I asked Shirley to bring it here. My fiancee doesn't know"  
"It's better that way", Paul advised.  
"Yeah. Shirley is not answering her phone. Can you tell me what room she is in?"  
"Of course"

Rafael set out for this Shirley Adder's room. He knocked on the door, heart in his throat.  
"Who is it?"  
He said,  
"Rafael?"  
If their last minute guest hadn't heard the name before, he would have sufficient cause to question Annie. The door opened. A tall woman held it ajar, smiling,  
"What's the groom doing here at this hour?"  
 _Oh well_. He lied,  
"I just wanted to make sure you were settled in"  
He extended his hand,  
"We've never met before"  
"No, we haven't. I seldom travel outside Massachusetts or Vermont. Nice to meet you, Mr. Barba"  
"If you need anything..."  
She told him,  
"I'll let you know. Thank you"  
"Yeah. Anyway, good night. See you at the wedding"  
"See you there"  
She closed the door to his back.

How smoothly he had lied. And how swiftly his brain had come up with an action plan. Perks of being a lawyer? Rafael didn't think so. His actions that night were of a jealous lover. The absolute faith he held in Annie's fidelity had been shaken. He needed to find out who the man was. The way Annie had reacted to this Shirley's coming told him that's where the crux of the matter lay.  
"Lohan? It's Rafael Barba", he spoke on the phone, "I need everything you can get on a Shirley Adder and I need it by morning. Yes, you heard right. She might be from Boston or somewhere in Vermont but I'm not sure. She's uh, heavyset, at least 6', African American, short hair, in her fifties maybe. Don't worry about the money. And hey. Get as many pictures as you can"

* * *

Cece adorned Annie's hair with the floral headdress. She stepped back to admire her efforts. Aunt June gasped.  
"Oh Annie, you look so beautiful!"  
Annie was off the chair.  
"Thanks, Aunt June", she adjusted her slip, "I think I'll look better with my clothes on though"  
Lucia and Cece helped her into the wedding dress.

Sonny knocked on Barba's door. Not getting any response, he tried to open it.  
 _Unlocked?_  
"Hey?", Sonny frowned.  
The ADA was sitting half-dressed on his bed. His tie lay on it next to him.  
"Barba?"  
He looked up. Then his attention went to the phone. He raised it to his ear and said,  
"Thank you. I'll call you later"  
"Everything all right?"  
Rafael seemed to contemplate it. His face had gained 10 years overnight.  
"Yeah"  
"You getting cold feet or something?"  
"No", he took the tie and walked to the mirror, "What are you doing here?"  
"Annie asked me to check on you"  
Sonny lingered for a moment. Fascinated, he watched Barba turn that tie into a perfect bow.  
"We done here?"  
"Yeah. Yeah", he opened the door.  
Sonny said, mostly to cheer the groom,  
"Heads up"  
Rafael looked at him.  
"She's gonna take your breath away", Sonny smiled.  
As soon as he was gone, Rafael held the dresser and closed his eyes.

Annie was looking at the watch, at her aunt, at her dress, at herself in the mirror. She was about to lose her breath when a hand touched her bare arm.  
"He's getting ready", Sonny told her.  
"Good. Good", she breathed.  
A knock on the door, and Olivia and Noah came in.  
"Annie", Olivia smiled, "You look gorgeous"  
Annie was too absorbed in Noah's golf cap and that navy blue sweater. She knelt before him with with her hands apart.  
"Noah! You look so handsome!", she held out her hands, "Can I get a kiss?"  
"But your dress?", his mother said.  
"Doesn't matter", Annie took him in her arms and cooed, making Noah giggle, "Doesn't matter. No, it doesn't. Noah is a sweet boy. Noah won't ruin Aunt Annie's dress. He is such a sweet-sweet boy"  
"You're baby-talking me, Nannie!", Noah chortled.  
"Well, I am sorry, sir. I should have realized you are a big boy now"  
Cece spoke to someone through the door,  
"It's bad luck for you to see her before the ceremony!"  
"Who is it?", Annie asked her.  
Cece turned and raised her arms to heaven.  
"Your groom! He wants to talk to you"  
Everyone but Olivia murmured how it was bad luck and blah blah. Annie hushed them all and said,  
"Let him in"  
"But Annie...", Aunt June tried to say.  
"It must be something important. Cece, please. Let him in"  
Olivia took Noah's hand. She said to the wedding party,  
"Let's give them some space. We should head to the lake"  
Lucia began to hustle them like her students.  
"Yes, we should! Everyone, go ahead. I'll bring the bride and groom. Come on, come on. Let's move"  
Annie waved a 'bye' to a smiling Noah. The bride's room emptied in seconds. Rafael came through the door and closed it.

When he saw his bride, his heart actually ached. She was smiling at him. Decked with lace and flowers, Annie looked as if every dream of his had personified into the beauty that was she.  
"Couldn't wait until the ceremony to see me?", she wiggled her brows.  
He was taking his time watching her. Whatever may happen, he wanted to remember the way she looked as long as he lived.  
"You look good. But you don't look like you feel good. Did you sleep at all?", she grinned, "Or was I a bit too much?"  
 _Annie, how could you?_  
"Say, did you go to check on Shirley..."  
"Who was the man in your room last night?"  
Her smile froze. He watched her mirth disappear. Fear took its place. It looked like love was dying.  
"Who was he?"  
"Raf", Annie began, "Listen to me very carefully. I will explain everything. But not now. I'll tell you the second we get home, I promise"  
He came forth.  
"Why? Is he a lover? You want to spend time with him here behind my back?"  
Annie winced. Her calm was stretching his fury to its limit.  
"Please don't say things you are going to regret"  
"Oh", he walked to her, "So you can lie, but I can't ask you why you lied. Is that so?"  
"Raf, please..."  
"Get your hand off me!"  
He had pushed her hand away from himself. The hurt in her eyes did nothing for his anger.  
"Are you going to tell me who it was or should I tell you?"  
He held his phone to her eyes. An old mugshot of a handsome prisoner was on the screen. Annie stared at it, her mouth pursed tight. Rafael put the phone back in his pocket.  
"He looks a bit different now, wrinkles and grey hair. But you must know who it is"  
He said through gritted teeth,  
"Victor Dalton. Your father"

Annie leaned back against the dresser, a hand on her face. Seemed like all the bridal glow had been sucked out of her.  
"You were never going to tell me, were you?"  
Her voice was full of defeat,  
"It wasn't your secret to keep"  
"I wouldn't have kept it a secret. I would have put that thief where he belongs"  
"He is my father, Rafael", she warned.  
"Really? The man who let you think he was dead and left you to be molested in foster homes?"  
"Watch your mouth!", she advanced, "You don't know him. And you don't know what happened"  
"Then fucking tell me, Annie!", he yelled.  
She looked away. Rafael shook with rage. Tears threatened to mar his speech, but he sniffed them away.  
"You had me believe your sob story of being an orphan. God, I can't believe I was so stupid. How does a foster kid get her student loans paid off by the time she turns 27? What foster kid goes to fucking Vermont every month for her weekend with the girls?!"  
He held her chin,  
"Daddy let you use his pension fund, didn't he?"  
She swat his hand off. He went on, his eyes wild with anger.  
"You lied to me. What else haven't you told me? Is Michael alive too?"  
Annie pleaded,  
"Raf, please. Listen to... Raf, please. Please! Do you trust me? Then trust me on..."  
"Don't you talk to me about trust", he sneered.  
Years of love - they had all turned foul in less than a day. Rafael said, now more in control of himself,  
"Tell me the truth, Annie. Or the wedding's off"  
She was offended,  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"You tell me everything or I walk"  
Annie took a moment to think, never looking away from him.  
"I can't tell you. Like I said, it's not your secret to keep"  
"Fine"  
He turned to go.  
"And", he faced her again, "I'm sorry for what I said. You were only doing what's in your blood - deceiving. It's no fault of yours. I'm just the mark who should have known better"

The door shut after him on the bride, abandoned moments before what was to be the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
